


A thief can learn a lot from a magician

by Idril_Whatsit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: And very upsetting stuff later on in the plot, Awkward Feelings, Cameos, Cinnamon is they/them in every day life and he/him on stage, Cinnamon needs help and Chili WILL help, Crimes & Criminals, Disguise, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Hero's alias is Caramel, Ninja's alias is Nori, No not from Chili don't worry, Other, Police investigation, Secret Identity, Sexual Harassment, Show Business, There's nothing E rating worthy yet but there will be :, This one aplies mostly to Cinnamon, Trust, Warnings May Change, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idril_Whatsit/pseuds/Idril_Whatsit
Summary: Cinnamon cookie, a mere magician, was one night saved from a batch of hooligans by Chili pepper cookie, the most dangerous thief of the kingdom. Neither of them knew it at that moment, but they were now bound to see eachother again.How will things go for our thief who has the police on her trail and our magician who seems to have much too big problems for a humble cabaret artist ?
Relationships: Chili Pepper Cookie/Cinnamon Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. A peppery evening

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Une voleuse peut apprendre beaucoup d'un magicien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327125) by [Idril_Whatsit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idril_Whatsit/pseuds/Idril_Whatsit). 



\- “Hey, you ! Aren’t you the magician from tonight’s show ?”

Cinnamon cookie was on their way home when someone called out to them. They turned around, somewhat confused to see that the one who called was in company of four other cookies. Those individuals didn’t look mean in any way, but Cinnamon felt they had something specific in mind... So they responded with a faint smile :

\- “Um… Indeed, that was me. Did you like it ?”

\- “Ah, sure did ! That was great ! Am I right, guys ?”

The small batch nodded. They all had a smile that our magician didn’t like in the slightest.

\- “Well, that’s good, I’m glad you did, now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go.”

They moved away a bit before the chief of the little group grabbed them by the wrist.

\- “Let go of me.”

\- “Now, now, why are you in such a hurry ? ‘You sure you don’t have the time to stay a bit with us ?”

\- “I said let go !”

They tried to free their arm but the other was holding them firmly. It was to the point it hurt.

\- “Hey, don’t worry like that… I promise we’re gonna have some real fun.”

The hoodlum’s face was dangerously getting close to Cinnamon’s, and suddenly, Cinnamon Bunny appeared from nowhere and jumped at the assailant’s head !

\- “AH ! RID ME OF THAT THING !!”

The element of surprise made the crook let go. The magician took the opportunity to get away, soon followed by their brave rabbit.

\- “HEY ! COME BACK HERE !!!”

The other cookies were chasing them.

Cinnamon was scared they’d not be able to lose them. Who knows what they would do if they caught up to them !

They turned a corner and- BLAM !

They bumped into someone, both of them ending on the ground... In fact, that someone complained about it : 

\- “Ouch ! F*ck !”

\- “Hey, ‘you ok, missy ?”

There visibly was somebody else. Cinnamon sat up and saw who they had bumped into. A young woman with a vibrant red ponytail was rubbing her forehead. The person who had asked if she was alright was a pet pepper.

\- “I’m fine, Bad Pepper, I’ve seen worse…”

She stood up, while Cinnamon, on their hand, was still foolishly sitting on the ground. She looked them up and down.

\- “Can’t you look where you’re going or what ?”

\- “Uh, I’m sorry, it’s just-”

\- “THERE HE IS !”

The magician leaped up when they heard the voice of one of their aggressors. They turned to their direction. The group was a few meters away from them.

The redhead’s look went back and forth from the awkward batch of cookies and the magician who’s features expressed fear.

Had she observed the scene from afar, she certainly would have stayed out of it.

… Maybe…

But as it happens, she was right in the middle of it. She couldn’t just walk out of it like that, could she ? She placed herself right in front of Cinnamon, pointing a dagger towards the batch.

\- “Hey, what’s that mess all about ? What do y’all want from them ?”

\- “Wow there, love !! Calm down !... We just want, uh... Well...”

\- “They were harassing me ! Saying they wanted to, and I quote, “have fun” with me !”

She looked at the ginger, clearly indignant, then turned back to the thugs.

\- “Ah, of course, it’s easy when you’re five on one, huh ? What a shame !”

\- “That’s none of your business, floozy !”

\- “Oooh, now you, you clearly don’t know who you’re dealing with ! You’ve never seen one of those posters hung up on walls ?”

She took a flyer out of her pocket. Cinnamon tried to step forward a bit to see it, without much success. However, they perfectly saw the reaction of their aggressors : the batch was livid.

\- “Oh sh*t ! It’s Chili pepper cookie !”

\- “What do we do, boss ?!”

\- “Uh, no ! I ain’t gonna rub her the wrong way ! No no !”

\- “Run !”

Not thinking twice, that’s what they did. The thief’s pet bursts out laughing.

\- “Ha ! Real wimps ! Given their number, they could’ve easily tried t’ attack you !”

\- “At least, they’re not stupid. Not too much at least. Had they tried, they wouldn’t have lasted long...”

Chili pepper turned to the magician. The latter now was looking at her with apprehension, holding tight their rabbit. She chuckled.

\- “Don’t pull that face, fella ! I didn’t save you to then rob you right after ! Not my style, I swear.”

She held out a friendly hand to them. They hesitated, then eventually shook it shyly. 

\- “… Thanks for saving me.”

\- “Relax, pal. I don’t like when people are picking on weaker than them.”

There was a short silence, quickly interrupted after their handshake.

\- “So, you already know my name and my colleague's. Can we know your’s ?”

\- “Uh, yes. I, um, I’m Cinnamon cookie… Nice to meet you ?”

The magician’s pet became a bit agitated, clearly unhappy.

\- “Ah, yes, of course. And this is Cinnamon Bunny.”

Chili pepper leaned down a bit to face the constantly grumpy looking cinnamon roll rabbit.

\- “Now you look like you’re the strong-headed type !”

It could barely be perceived, but the bunny seemed proud to have been called “strong-headed”. Cinnamon rolled their eyes with a smirk.

\- “Ah, that’s for sure, he is ! In fact, that’s precisely why he doesn’t look like an ordinary rabbit anymore !”

\- “Really ?”

\- “Yes. I was practicing my magic tricks when he came out of my hat. But when I wanted to put him back in, he resisted and came back out looking like this !”

The spicy girl chuckled, and Bad Pepper allowed himself a comment.

\- “In any case, he probably won’t be able t’ go back in like that.”

\- “No, and he’s thankful for that.”

They patted the head of their pet. Chili pepper resumed :

\- “Ok, so you’re a magician ? I kinda suspected with your outfit. Maybe you should throw a big ol’ hocus-pocus in their face if they come back ! Heh heh !”

\- “… Um… yes… that seems like… a good idea…”

Cinnamon didn’t seem convinced, and Chili saw it clearly.

\- “Somethin’ wrong ?”

\- “Uh, no ! It’s just that, uh, I was thinking I was stupid to not have thought about it sooner ! Ha ha…”

That answer was enough for the thief who got slightly closer to the magician.

\- “Say, if y’ want, I can maybe walk part of the way with you, and make sure no one else bothers you.”

\- “Well…”

They weren’t sure that it was a good idea. After all, she was a wanted criminal. As nice as she seemed at present...

\- “No, thank you, I’ll be fine.”

\- “Ok, I get it, no problem.”

She started to walk away backwards.

\- “So... _hasta luego_ !”

She turned around. However, she stopped walking for a moment, then turned back to them.

\- “By the way, um… sorry if it’s tactless or weird but… you’re a guy or a girl ?”

Cinnamon smiled a little. It was a question people asked them often.

\- “I’m non-binary.”

\- “Ah, I see. Now I get it.”

When she and her pet disappeared from their line of sight at the street corner, the magician let out a small sigh.

\- “Well, now is time for us to go home, Bunny.”

Cinnamon Bunny floated out of his master’s arms and they continued on their way.

What neither of them knew, was that Chili pepper hadn’t gone any farther than the street corner, and stayed in the dead angle, waiting for them to be far enough. Bad Pepper whispered to her ear.

\- “...You plan on following ‘em, right ?”

\- “Yup, that’s exactly what I plan to do... Lift me.”

She held on tight to the pepper who lifted her up to the roofs before putting her down there. They followed the cinnamon flavored one from the heights, staying on the steeped side of the roofs that wasn’t facing the streets the illusionist was going through. This was preferable if they needed to hide.

The trip of the wavy haired cookie went smoothly, and wasn’t too long either.

They lived in a house that, my word, was maybe a tad too big for only one individual and their pet, but nothing said they lived here alone.

Chili pepper observed them enter and saw a few lights coming on once the door was closed. She even could faintly distinguish their figure through the windows.

\- “So, what’s the plan, missy ?”

\- “There’s no plan.”

\- “No plan ?”

\- “Nope.”

\- “Why did we follow ‘em then ? You really wanted t’ be sure nobody would bug ‘em ?”

\- “… In part, yes.”

Even if those cookies’ attitude had been abject, Chili pepper had to admit they had good tastes.

This Cinnamon fella was really cute.

*

* *

*

Tightly rolled up in their blanket, Cinnamon was peacefully sleeping. Their pet was laying next to them, but wasn’t asleep. He had in fact just woken up.

It was morning and the sunlight had difficulty seeping through the tiny holes in the shutters. This is precisely what had woken up the rabbit. On the other hand, his owner had their back facing the window, and no sun rays could hit their face.

Bah, with the events of the day before, they needed as much sleep as possible !

However, not everyone agreed with the notion that the magician could sleep late... 

The door to the room slowly opened, and Spotlight Fan’s small head could be seen in the opening. Usually, Cinnamon Bunny didn’t like when other pets came into the room like that, but judging by the time, he knew why the spotlight was here. It got closer, placed itself right in front of Cinnamon’s face and lit up !

Almost instinctive reaction from the cookie : they covered their eyes - and at the same time their entire face- with a pillow. Then, the scent of vanilla emanating from Spotlight Fan finally got them out of the realm of dreams.

\- “Hmmm… Good morning, Spotlight Fan…”

They slowly sat up on their bed and yawned.

\- “… Rockstar has sent you here, hasn’t he ?...”

The pet nodded with a pretty smile.

\- “Ok, alright… I’m coming…”

So it left, leaving however the door wide open. Bunny came to snuggle against Cinnamon, as if to say “What about me ? Where is my good morning ?” The cookie rectified their mistake by petting his head. After that, they got up, with Bunny still in their arms, and went down to the kitchen, where they found Rockstar and Spotlight Fan, obviously, but also Mint choco and Ms. Do-Re-Mi.

\- “Good morning, everyone.”

\- “Good morning, Dormouse !”

Rockstar could never help himself as he always tended to gently make fun of Cinnamon over the fact they slept the most. Mint choco and Ms. Do-Re-Mi greeted them normally, but in the cookie’s case, without detaching his eyes from the newspaper he was reading.

The ginger noticed there was an absentee.

\- “Has Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si stayed at the auditorium tonight ?”

\- “Indeed,” sighed the pet piano, “he said he had a lot of work to do. I hope he won’t overwork himself like last time.”

Her cookie remained silent, but the expression he had for a mere moment expressed the same concern. Rockstar allowed himself a remark :

\- “‘Could be an excuse to be alone. Who knows ?”

\- “Surely not you.”

Retorted Mint choco, almost scathingly, but this only provoked an amused smile from the idol.

\- “Now, now, don’t get upset over nothing, Toothpaste.”

\- “Firstly, I’m not getting upset, and secondly, if you don’t want me to be upset then do not call me “Toothpaste”. It’s insulting.”

\- “You know well it’s not my intent, though.”

\- “Oh, really ?”

The violinist wasn’t convinced in the slightest, and the guitarist’s smile wasn’t helping. Cinnamon tried to calm things down.

\- “Rockstar, I know you’re the kind of person who is easily amused, but you should understand that Mint isn’t like you. He is more… susceptible ?”

\- “Suscep- ?!

Mint choco held himself back and sighed.

\- “Fair enough…”

Getting angry at Rockstar was one thing, but getting angry at Cinnamon… No, he simply couldn’t. Satisfied to have brought back peace, Cinnamon was no less bothered to have hurt their friend’s feelings.

\- “Um… What are the latest news in the journal ?”

\- “Banalities… The only thing remotely interesting is about a burglary that happened before yesterday. Apparently, they have a lead : the infamous Chili pepper cookie and her acolyte, Bad Pepper.”

\- “Oh…”

They didn’t know why… but this was worrying them… They perfectly knew Chili pepper was a thief. True, she had saved them yesterday, but they barely knew her ! Was this rescue really enough to hope she was fine ?

\- “… Hey, what’s on your mind, Cinnamon ?”

The idol’s question brought them back to reality. They were very expressive, and their worry must have shown on their face.

\- “Uh… No, nothing.”

\- “Liar, there clearly is something bothering you ! Come on, you can tell us !”

\- “Well… uh… I more or less met that girl ?... Yesterday evening ?... While going home ?”

They all stared at them, eyes wide.

\- “You have what ?!”

\- “No way !”

\- “Oh my lords…”

Cinnamon felt like they shouldn’t have told them… but their friends wouldn’t have let it go that easily had they stayed silent.

\- “But she-... She hasn’t harmed me in any way ! I swear ! Quite the opposite, actually.”

\- “What do you mean by “quite the opposite” ?”

\- “Um…”

But the reason for which Cinnamon didn’t want to talk about it wasn’t Chili pepper herself…

\- “… I was being harassed, and she saved me...”

\- “Harassed ? Again ?”

\- “… Yes…”

Rockstar winced, Spotlight Fan mimicking its owner, Mint choco covered his mouth with a hand and Ms. Do-Ré-Mi shook her head.

\- “My child, you must do something to remedy that problem !”

\- “But I’ve already tried everything, Miss ! And it’s always different people that attack me ! Whatever I do, it won’t stop ! And I don’t even know why it happens to me ! What do I have in particular ?!”

They were nearly on the verge of tears. The white haired cookie leaned towards them and gently patted their shoulder.

\- “There’s one thing you haven’t tried and it’s to always be accompanied when you go out at night.”

Cinnamon Bunny was outraged. Rockstar rolled his eyes.

\- “Accompanied by another cookie, Bunny ! Another cookie !”

Cinnamon pensively looked at the table.

\- “Yes, but… accompanied by who ?... You two have schedules as full as mine, if not more.”

\- “It’s true, but… There must be someone we know who could do us that favor, no ?”

*

* *

*

\- _“Yes, of cou_ ** _r_** _se I’ll be able to esco_ ** _r_** _t you tonight, no p_ ** _r_** _oblem.”_

Ah, thank Gods ! They had already contacted Yoga, Kiwi and Herb, unsuccessfully. Had Cocoa refused too, Carol would have been their last chance.

\- “Thank you from the bottom of my heart, you can’t imagine how much of a relief this is.”

\- _“You’_ **_r_** _e welcome, this is what f_ ** _r_** _iends are for, no ? So, see you tonight ?”_

\- “Yes, see you tonight !”

They hung up and placed their cell phone in the pocket of their shirt.

\- “Done.”

\- “There we go ! Everything works out !” said a delighted Rockstar, “You’ll see, those harassments will soon be nothing but a bad memory !”

\- “I hope so.”

\- “I tell you, it will !”

He gave them a vigorous but affectionate tap on the shoulder.

\- “Alright !” Mint took his violin case, “Now that this problem has been dealt with, I think we should go.”

\- “You’re right.” nodded Cinnamon, “Let’s go.”

When leaving the house, they all went a different way. Mint choco and Ms. Do-Re-Mi went to the auditorium, Rockstar and Spotlight Fan to the recording studio. As for Cinnamon and Cinnamon Bunny, they were on the way to the cabaret.

The cabaret at which the magician worked was the most popular in all Candy-City : _Le Moulin à Poivre_ , whom the owner proposed a wide variety of numbers with artists from all walks of life. Dancers, jugglers, acrobats and humorists to name a few of the kinds of artists likely to perform in this establishment.

The manager, Spangle Salt Shaker, was the pet of the deceased founder of the _Moulin à Poivre_ : the Unpredictable Pepper candy cookie. The latter truly had been a model for Cinnamon, and this since their earliest childhood. Had anyone back then told them they would one day work in the cabaret of the one who inspired them to become a magician, Cinnamon would have never believed it.

To go from home to the _Moulin à Poivre_ and vice-versa, it took at least ten minutes on foot. And Cinnamon never needed to take much with them : only their decks of cards, their wand, and a few other accessories. Everything else was provided by the cabaret.

They finally arrived at the destination and went through the stage door. One could hear artists practicing their number on stage from afar. Cinnamon recognised clearly one of the artists’ from her voice alone, and it piqued their curiosity as she was part of a duo, yet they heard three voices. So instead of going to their dressing room, they headed to the backstage. The voices got clearer :

\- “Nah, but you’ll soon need t’ understand that the only reason I’m even ‘ere to begin with, is because ya don’t make everyone laugh !”

\- “Is that so ?”

\- “Bah… He’s not wrong, Ham. We can’t please everybody.”

Cinnamon finally recognised the two other voices.

The first one to have expressed himself was Fusilli cookie, a humorist who’s deadpan sketches were based on everyday life and the news. And with his outspoken ways he never hesitated to make use of dark humor.

The second person was Ham cookie, the one Cinnamon had recognised right away with her high-pitched voice and who worked as a duo with the third one : Cheese cookie. Ham and Cheese, the burlesque humorists who’s skits relied entirely on their characters and situational comedy. A humor therefore completely at the other end of Fusilli’s. And contrary to appearances, this discussion was indeed part of a number the three of them were preparing.

The magician finally reached the backstage.

\- “Ah, nah but, listen. It ain’t just ‘cause ya can’t please ‘em : they can’t stand ya !”

\- “Well obviously ! They’re sitting.”

Ham started to giggle because of Cheese’s misunderstanding.

Meanwhile, Cinnamon went down a few stairs, got out of the backstage and into the cabaret hall through a door, where they would be able to have a better look at the number. They then noticed that a few of the other cabaret employees were there. Artists sitting at the tables and technicians were doing their job while listening to what was going on on stage. Among the people at the tables, Spangle Salt Shaker stood out from the crowd with a smile of pure satisfaction and amusement.

\- “No, Cheese,” said Ham, still giggling, “he means that they really don’t like us.”

\- “What do you mean, they don’t like us ?”

\- “Well I don’t know, he’s the one saying this.”

\- “Ok, listen...” resumed Fusilli, “When it comes to humor, there’s two type of audience : there’s the one that laughs at bullsh*t, and the one that doesn’t laugh at bullsh*t.”

Goodness ! Now that was mean ! But we couldn't expect any less from him !

\- “Ho ho ho !” Ham was still smiling, “You’re very harsh with us, there, eh.”

\- “Ah, yeah, very.” added Cheese.

\- “Nah but you’d have t’ see what you’re even doin’ to get it ! If you could’ve seen yourselves durin’ your last number ! A rushed magic trick ! Ha ha !”

\- “I liked it.”

Cinnamon just made that comment, which induced laughter from everyone in the hall.

This might have seemed impolite to interrupt the rehearsal, but far from it, improvisation was a quality and an advantage in the world of entertainment. Thereby, Fusilli had this quick-fire retort :

\- “Eh, I feel like sayin’ it’s not surprisin’ ! At least, ya know ya don’t have t’ fear any competition, Cinny-boy !”

They shrugged and sat at a table to watch the rest. Bunny sat on his cookie’s lap.

Cheese responded too, but intended it for the pasta cookie.

\- “Well at least, he recognised that we gave all we had ! And especially Ham, if you ask me !”

The concerned party got embarrassed and blushed.

\- “Aww, Cheese…”

\- “But that’s true ! You were the best andouille that ever was !”

\- “Roh, Cheese !”

This time, she got very unhappy, which strangely didn’t stop her colleague from going on.

\- “Ah, but not any andouille, of course ! An...”

He signals for the public to continue the sentence for him, and everybody in the hall responded in a single voice :

\- “Indian andouille !”

The cheese flavored one nodded before turning once again towards Fusilli.

\- “I’m sorry, but not everyone can be an indian andouille even if they want to !”

\- “So what you’re sayin’ is,” said Fusilli, “ya fully assume the fact you’re both childish, is that it ?”

The duo looked at each other for a moment, before responding with a unanimous yes.

\- “... Ah well, ok, ok, I perfectly respect that. Ya take full responsibility, and that, I can only respect.”

\- “Ah, thank you, Fusilli.”

\- “Yes, thank you.”

\- “Yeah, I respect those who have fun. I can’t stand those who don’t ! A good example would be the ex-prime minister Mackerel ! One day he said yes, the next day he said no, and the day right after it was “at the same time”, what the heck !... The king did good by gettin’ rid of ‘im, that idiot would’ve ruined the kingdom ! What do ya think, you two ?”

Cheese shrugged, he didn’t think anything of it. Ham, on her hand, expressed confusion :

\- “... I don’t see why people say he’s handsome.”

The magician thought they heard someone at a table behind them whispering : “Not just that, he’s also only interested in old hags !”, followed by gigglings.

\- “Not to mention that, I don’t know you but...” Ham couldn’t help but smile, “he doesn’t seem too bright !”

\- “Ah, well that’s exactly why I say he’s an idiot !... Anyway, ya know what ?... As much as my audience ain’t dumb, not too much at least, well me, on the other hand… I’m dumb.”

\- “Hey, don’t say that !”

\- “Ah, no, don’t !”

\- “Nah nah but, listen, just… I know some in my audience can’t stand ya, and there’s probably some in your’s that can’t stand me either. But me, I don’t give a f*ck, ‘cause I like bullsh*t.”

Laughters and applause in the hall.

\- “Yeah ! I said it ! Meanwhile, had I said the opposite, I would have taken the piss on a grand scale !... Well, it’s true I always do that, but ya know, there’s a point where ya don’t have to push it too far !”

\- “Ah no !” exclaimed Cheese, all smiles, “If we do, it might go so far we wouldn’t see it anymore ! Or worse, not being able to find it afterwards !...”

Nervous laughters coming from Ham before quietly saying to Cheese :

\- “Ah ha ha !... _Please stop, it’s an expression, for the Gods’ sake._ ”

\- “Yes, I know. Just like : “I have bigger fish to fry.” ”

He then proceeded to mime the expression taken literally. The ham flavored one was losing patience with all this nonsense, but the third humorist, on his part, was chuckling. 

\- “Hey, Cheese ! A cat just stole your fish !”

\- “Ah no ! Fusilli, don’t encourage him !”

\- “KITTY, COME BACK HERE !”

Cheese chased down the imaginary cat to the backstage on the left, followed by Ham.

\- “Cheese, that’s enough ! You’re going to break something !”

There then was noise similar to a window breaking, followed by a high-pitched scream. No need to say who screamed. As for Fusilli, he left by the right side of the stage while snickering.

The audience applauded and the artists came back on stage. Out of habit and despite this being but a rehearsal, they responded to the applause with a bow.

Spangle Salt Shaker went to see them and share his thoughts about the number, and judging from the tone of his voice, this was globally positive.

Cinnamon had stood up and was about to go put their belongings in their room before rehearsing for their own next number. Surprisingly, the manager, still with the humorists, called out to them.

\- “Hey, Cinnamon ! Could you come to my office once you’ve gone through your dressing room ? I have something to tell you.”

\- “No problem, Mr. Spangle.”

The magician went once again through the backstage and the corridor and then took the one leading to the rooms. They crossed paths with one of the costume designers and prop women, a pair of scissors named Snip-Snip.

\- “Good morning !” said Cinnamon, “How are you today ?”

\- “Oh, hello ! I’m fine, and you two ?”

\- “I’m fine.”

Bunny seemed to lightly nod to say that he too was fine.

\- “Glad to know.” smiled Snip-Snip.

\- “And Taffy ? Is he still ill ?”

\- “Yes, I’m afraid so. According to the doctor, it’s a bad cold, but if everything is going well, he should come back in two days.”

\- “I see. Tell him that I wish him a good recovery.”

The rabbit wriggled on the spot : he wished it too.

\- “I will not fail to tell him. Oh ! By the way, Cinnamon, your costume is nearly finished and there’s just a few adjustments left to do. Do you have a minute for us to see that ?”

\- “Maybe not immediately, the boss would like to see me. But once I’m done with him, we can take care of it.”

\- “Very well, me and the other pets will wait for you downstairs. And now that I think about it, we also have something for you, Bunny.”

This managed to change the expression of the cinnamon roll for a second from how much he was pleasantly surprised.

\- “Ok then, see you later !”

And on that note, Snip-Snip left.

Cinnamon and Bunny entered the room.

*

* *

*

An old abandoned building on the outskirts of Candy-City, covered in graffiti and windows missing, but a roof that still holds in spite of facing bad weather more than once. In one of the numerous decrepit rooms, there was a simple mattress with a person tightly wrapped in a thick blanket.

This person was Chili pepper.

Despite the place she had found refuge in, she visibly wasn’t suffering from the cold. The mere fact that her clothes were lying around near the mattress was enough proof, as she would have undoubtedly kept them on had she been cold.

Of course, she was sleeping. Well, no, in reality, she was dozing. She had woken up earlier and was trying to go back to sleep as the following night would be like every other nights : long.

That was one of the problems when you wanted to do your thief job correctly in town : it was better to act at night, when the streets are deserted and with little to no lights. Chili pepper decided it was better to sleep the day to be at her best once night comes to commit a robbery. But in all honesty, if she could, she’d rather not. She was thankful to be ridden of that burden whenever she was far from the cities and out into the countryside. That being said, she was unsure of when she would leave town...

Anyway, at the moment she was there, eyes closed, but the torrent of her thoughts was impeding her from sleeping. And the main thing occupying her thoughts was the cute magician she had met the evening before.

Ah… she almost wanted to give up her next plan just to go see them !

But, let’s be real, that idea was simply stupid... Tonight, she intended on getting the jewel she coveted...

And yet, despite her determination, Cinnamon still was in her head... So... since they were preventing her from sleeping, she was going to use this parasitic image to her advantage...

Bad Pepper wasn't anywhere to be seen. In fact, she was way too sure that he must have gone to town. Unlike her, it was absolutely impossible for him to sleep during daytime, so instead of staying here and do nothing...

Since she was alone, she could allow herself to do some little things, couldn’t she ?

She started to flirt a bit with this image of Cinnamon, teasingly getting closer to them. One thing leading to another, they ended up kissing. From that moment, the spicy girl slid a hand to her intimacy while continuing this fantasy that became more and more torrid.

Chili wasn’t even ashamed to imagine this kind of things with a complete stranger. Fantasies are only oneself's concern and no one else’s. Not to mention that, at the moment, she was mostly doing this in order to relax and finally go back to sleep. In any case, she was fully immersed in her rêverie and had some difficulties keeping her breathing steady.

She eventually reached her climax, panting.

When the tension declined, she was a bit disappointed because she hadn’t reached the end of her fantasy.

At least she obtained the desired outcome. Now that she was more relaxed, she felt that the door to the dream world was a stone’s throw from here.

Much later that day she woke up again. Judging from the light outside, she thought it must now be around six o'clock in the evening. She quietly got up, took her belongings and, due to the circumstances, refreshed herself a bit to erase the evidence of her fantasy. Once done, she called her pet.

\- “Hey ! Bad ! ‘You there ?”

No response. Perhaps he was at the other end of the building.

\- “Bad ?”

\- “Over here, missy !”

Yup, his voice definitely came from one of the rooms in the back. She went to join him and found the pet reading a newspaper he had laid on the ground. He must have got it in town. Chili smirked.

\- “‘They talking about us ?”

\- “More than a little : we made it t’ the headline ! Well, actually, it’s that b*tch of an inspector that did, but she wouldn’t be there without us !”

\- “Sugar coated ? What a joke ! Bah ha ha !”

The cookie came closer and sat next to the pet.

\- “So. Let’s talk about the plan, would you ? The _Moulin à Poivre_ opens at eight o’clock and closes at three. We should be able to infiltrate it by posing as random customers, and from there, we wait for the right opportunity to seize Pepper candy’s cane.”

\- “Hmm, y’know, I’m not too sure that, even in disguise, nobody’s not gonna recognise us.”

\- “Relax. You’d be surprised to see how blind people can be sometimes, ‘specially at night. And if we’re busted, we do as usual !”

\- “Yeah… but uh...”

Something was worrying Bad Pepper.

\- “What do we do if that superhero and his sidekick come back ?... They almost got us last time.”

\- “Look, let’s be honest, last time, we kinda f*cked up. Otherwise, I don’t think they would have been there as a welcoming party. So if everything goes as planned, they shouldn’t know where we’ll be tonight.”

\- “... Yeah, you’re right.”

Chili pepper was glad he still trusted her despite what had happened with those two avengers. It is true that the situation had degenerated quite a lot and it was a miracle the both of them got out of it unscathed.

She got up.

\- “Aight ! I think we should go, now.”

*

* *

*

Cinnamon and Bunny had just entered the lounge where a few other artists of the _Moulin à Poivre_ had gathered and were merely discussing this and that while waiting to go on stage or after just returning from it. Cinnamon joined them.

\- “So ?” they asked the ones who already did their numbers, “How’s the hall ?”

\- “Crowded !” responded a juggler, “Feels good to see this !”

\- “Ooh, that sounds great. And who’s on stage at the moment ?”

Among them was the duo Ham and Cheese, sitting on the couch. They had a different attitude compared to when they were on stage, which was perfectly normal : they weren’t in character. Therefore, the woman in pink answered with a voice that had no need to be overly high-pitched.

\- “The Beat Boxes. Once they come back down, me and Cheese will need to go upstairs and wait for the Moon Jumpers to finish.”

\- “And after you, it will be mine and Bunny’s turn... Ok, thank you, Ham.”

\- “You’re welcome.”

On her lap was a pet frog, with a peaceful gaze and seemingly half asleep, who shyly raised his voice to ask a question to his cookie.

\- “Hey… Ham ?”

\- “Yes, Basil ?”

\- “Do… Do you think that I can one day be part of one of your numbers ? I mean… at least once, just to see ?”

\- “Well, yes, why not.” said Cheese, “We can always try. We’ll have to see first with the boss, but I can’t see why he’d refuse. In fact, I think that we can make a nice musical number with you. You’re a good singer !”

The pet shyly buried his head in Ham’s arms as he didn’t know how to react to the compliment. Though a faint “thank you” could be heard. The ham flavored one giggled.

\- “Come on, Basil Frog, you don’t have to be embarrassed like this. Besides, if you really want to go on stage with us one day, you’ll have to make a special effort.”

\- “I… I can do this...”

\- “I have no doubt about it.”

She affectionately held her pet in her arms.

A danser then awkwardly changed the subject.

\- “Hey, say, it’s not really to talk about it but... does someone know if Eggs benedict cookie still comes to make… “offers” ? ”

Every cookie looked at him.

\- “Why ?” said the juggler, “Are you interested ?”

\- “Me ? No ! Not at all ! I was just wondering because… ‘cause uh...”

\- “Stop lying, it’s obvious you’re interested.”

\- “Well, uh… Maybe a little ?...”

\- “Forget about it.” sighed Cinnamon, “Supposing he’d even be interested, something’s off with that guy. Avoid him like the plague.”

\- “What do you know about it ?” asked a musician, “You never accept that kind of offers.”

\- “That’s true. And yet, that did not stop him from asking me several times, even if I made it clear that I simply didn’t want to do it.”

\- “But it’s been a while since then, no ?” started Cheese, “He has stopped now.”

The magician somberly lowered their head.

\- “Not really… He no longer comes to see me, it’s true… but… You and Ham were there when the boss asked me to come see him in his office, right ? He wanted to talk about him. Apparently, Eggs benedict had the nerves to ask if he could convince me to accept.”

\- “Oooo !” exclaimed Ham, “Knowing Mr. Spangle, he must have told him to not count on it !”

\- “Exactly. And he also told me to be extremely vigilant around him.”

Needless to say, all cookies among the artists were going to be just as vigilant now.

It was at this moment that we could see pet boxes of all shapes and shades going down the stairs. These were the Beat Boxes who had left the stage not too long ago. It was time for Ham and Cheese to go backstage.

In the hall, at a table situated quite in the back, was seated a certain thief who’s disguise had deceived everyone !

Indeed, Chili pepper had changed her ponytail for a braid that fell on her right shoulder and a lock of hair was covering the scarred part of her face. As for her eyes, she was wearing yellow contact lenses which, added to the red of her eyes, gave them an orangish hue. She was also wearing a red sleeveless slit gown as well as black stockings. When she needed to talk to other people, she took the tone and attitude of a soppy and naive rich kid. Who would think such a pretty and innocent young lady could be the cunning and inelegant Chili pepper ?

And Bad Pepper in all this ? Decked out with a fake bag strap, he was pretending to be a purse.

Anyways, putting aside the fact they did not arouse suspicion, up until now, they were running in circles ! They had paced up and down all corridors possible and attempted to enter several rooms, and got no satisfying results. They had to go back to the hall as some cabaret employees saw them and while she had brilliantly put on an act, our bandits were afraid to lose their cover.

Somewhat on edge because of this, they were discussing in hushed tones where the hell Pepper candy cookie’s cane could be.

\- “‘ _You sure that the guy managing the cabaret hasn’t hidden it in ‘is office ? From what I know, he used t’ be the illusionist’s pet, so…_ ”

\- “ _I’m not saying it’s not impossible, but honestly, if I was him, that’s exactly the place I’d avoid to put it in, that’ be too obvious._ ”

\- “ _Hmm… I get it._ ”

\- “ _If I were him, I’d rather hide it in plain sight… Put it in a spot where we see it but it blends so well with the decor that it goes unnoticed…_ ”

\- “ _Yeah, but anyone with a keen eye could see it, which would be playin’ with fire. Among all the regulars, there must be one who’d notice. ‘Specially if it’s one of those who payed t’ see it, they’d know what it looks like._ ”

\- “ _You’re not wrong… You know what, we need to get our hands on a map of the building. That’d help us better evaluate where the hiding spot could be._ ”

As she made that reflection, the next number was announced :

\- “Ladies and gentlemen ! Prepare yourselves for a number out of the ordinary for our favorite burlesque duo ! Here are Ham cookie and Cheese cookie with a number of great illusion !”

The curtains rose, revealing the two humorists.

One notable thing that made the audience laugh was that Cheese wore an indian turban on his head which clashed with his white jacket and yellow pants. On his right, a small gong (for which he held a stick) and a table with padlocks and chains set on it. On his left, a long box tall enough for someone to hide inside, and Ham right next to said box. Unlike him, she wasn’t wearing anything that was contrasting with her usual outfit.

When the applause ceased, Cheese hit the gong, and the two cookies bowed to salute the audience.

Then, he hit the gong a second time. The two cookies turned to salute each other. However Cheese was this close to hit Ham with the stick as he bowed, which didn’t please the lady in pink, but she didn’t comment on it.

Bad Pepper had trouble understanding what was happening on stage.

\- “ _What the f*ck are they doin’ ?_ ”

\- “ _I dunno,_ ” said Chili, slightly smiling, “ _but I feel like it’s gonna get better..._ ”

The man on stage turned once again towards the audience, arms wide open.

\- “HONORABLE PUBLIC ! FOR YOU TONIGHT AND NOWHERE ELSE IN THE WORLD, A WONDERFUL NUMBER OF GREAT ILLUSION !”

\- “Why are you yelling ?”

He looked in her direction.

\- “Huh ? Wait.”

He lifted the turban a tiny bit.

\- “What did you say ?”

\- “Why are you yelling ?”

\- “Oh ! Well that’s because I have the turban over my ears, otherwise I can’t hear myself.”

\- “Yeah, well, the audience hears you well enough, so don’t bother !”

\- “What did you say ?”

He had put the turban back on while she spoke.

Bad Pepper was now cranky.

\- “ _F*ckin’ hell, they’re so dumb._ ”

\- “ _Maybe, but I find them funny._ ”

Chili pepper seemed to be really amused.

\- _“Missy, remember we’re not here for that._ ”

\- “ _Yes, you’re right. Let’s try to find a map. There must be one near the hall’s entrance._ ”

She got up from her seat and went in search of the map. This was, of course, an evacuation plan, where we could see the layout and names of the rooms.

Now, rooms, there were quite a bunch of them, especially in the basement where there was the lounge, the store rooms and most of the dressing rooms. The first floor was of course the floor where the hall was (even if the ceiling went higher than the second floor), and some corridors and rooms they had already searched to the best of their possibilities.

Aside from the backstage and the dressing rooms : they would have been kicked out in a matter of seconds.

On the second floor was the control room and the office of the owner. The young woman mumbled :

\- “ _Hmm… I’d bet that it’s somewhere in the basement. What do you think ?_ ”

\- “ _There’s at least more chances for you t’ be right._ ”

Chili was about to ask if Bad had an idea as to how to go there without getting in trouble when a person went through the entrance door.

A middle aged man, wearing a poached egg beret, a hollandaise sauce scarf and rectangular glasses.

He looked… stiff. A look that softened somewhat when he noticed the young lady, who herself seemed a bit surprised for some reason.

In reality, Chili feared he might have heard her speak to someone else when she was supposed to be all by herself.

\- “Good evening.” said the newcomer, “Something tells me you are not a regular, miss. Am I right ?”

While his expression wasn’t telling much, the fact he took a second to undress her with his eyes was. Our thief did not like this, but she didn’t say anything and put on the same act she'd served to the other people she talked to previously. After all, maybe this cookie would know one thing or two if he was a regular.

So, she took a sweet and timid voice, worthy of a well-mannered schoolgirl.

\- “Good evening… And, yes, it is indeed the first time I come here.”

\- “Ah, I see. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Eggs benedict. May I have yours ?”

\- “Piri-piri pepper. But you may just call me Piri.”

\- “Well, Miss Piri, I am delighted to meet you. Have you come here on your own ?”

\- “That is indeed the case.”

\- “May I accompany you back to your table ?”

\- “Oh well, I have no reason to say no.”

He gallantly held out an arm to her which she timidly accepted.

\- “I could not help but notice that you were staring at the evacuation plan. Were you by any chance looking for something ?”

\- “Looking for something ?” she feigned naivety, “But what do you want me to look for on an evacuation plan of all things ?”

He chuckled.

\- “Now, now, you have no need to hide this from me, miss. I have witnessed many who came here only to see it. I am of course referring to Pepper candy cookie’s cane. You were wondering where you should go to ask to see it, were you not ?”

Customers who asked could indeed have the privilege to see with their very eyes the magic cane of the unpredictable illusionist, provided they pay the asking price, obviously.

Chili had dismissed this option. She might have tricked the cashier in the entrance with fake money, but she certainly would not be able to do so with whoever was in charge of keeping such a valuable object. Now… if someone were to pay for her...

\- “Well, alright, I admit. For the third time, you are right. You seem to be very intelligent, Mr. Eggs benedict.”

\- “Thank you, but intelligence has nothing to do with this. I am just a good observer.”

They had since arrived at the table and Chili told herself that this was the moment to seriously tackle the subject.

\- “Tell me, sir, have you had the honor to see this cane ?”

\- “I have.”

\- “In that case you could tell me more about it. Would you ?”

\- “With great pleasure.”

She invited him to sit with her.

\- “First of all, who do I need to talk to in order to admire it ?”

\- “Pretty much any of the cabaret’s employees. Once you have asked, the employee will then see the manager and the latter will come in contact with you and ask if you are willing to pay at least a hundred crystals.”

\- “A hundred crystals ?! Oh no… I did not expect I would need to pay in crystals ! In big gold coins, yes, but in crystals ? Ooh, I’m such an idiot, I didn’t even bring my checkbook… I suppose I’ll have to put this off until the next time I come...”

\- “... In that case I shall pay for you.”

\- “Pardon ? Oh ! No, no, no ! Don’t trouble yourself on my behalf !”

\- “I insist. We will go and see one of the employees later.”

\- “Ooh… I am deeply touched by your generosity, you really have no reason to do this for me.”

\- “Do I truly need a reason if it is to help a pretty lady like yourself ?”

Chili pepper perfectly knew that Eggs benedict wasn’t being as honest as he tried to appear. However, he didn’t know who he was truly dealing with, and this, she planned to take advantage of it.

\- “And, uh… so, next, I imagine that we’ll have to follow the manager to the room where the cane is exposed, right ?”

\- “Hmm, yes. From what I know, the cane is not always exposed at the same place : the room changes everyday. A security measure, I presume.”

Now that wasn’t gonna help. But at least it was a good thing to know.

\- “Hmm, yes, I understand they would need to be cautious… Especially when there is that awful thief that roams around town ! Surely you must have heard about her in the journal, have you not, sir ?”

\- “Chili pepper cookie ? Yes, I have got wind of her misdeeds. What a heinous character.”

\- “Tell me about it ! I’m almost ashamed to also be a pepper flavored cookie because of her !”

\- “Now, now, you have no need to be, miss Piri. I understand that it must afflict you a lot, spicy cookies unfortunately seem to have a bad reputation but you and many others are proof that you are nothing like her. And, since we were talking about him, even Pepper candy cookie proves this.”

\- “But…” she feigned ignorance, “wasn’t he made with pepper candies ? Wouldn’t that mean he was a mix between pepper and sugar, as weird as it may seem ?”

This gave Eggs benedict a good laugh.

\- “No, not at all ! Pepper candies are novelty items. Humans had not conceived them to be consumed. And yet, for some reason, a cookie was born, or has been crafted with an inedible candy. Destiny is strange sometimes.”

\- “... Indeed.”

She pensively brought her gaze to the stage where the two weirdos that are Ham and Cheese’s characters were still trying to do their “great illusion”.

\- “SO, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,” said Cheese, right next to his assistant, “WITH THESE CHAINS, I WILL-”

\- “AH NO !” yelled Ham, stepping back, “YOU’RE SCREAMING IN MY EAR, THERE !”

So, the cheese flavored one turned to the audience with a mocking look.

\- “Ah ! You see how annoying it is !”

Chili couldn’t help but to giggle, and she wasn’t the only one in the hall laughing.

The pseudo prestidigitator resumed, coiling the chains around his poor assistant :

\- “LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WITH THESE CHAINS, I WILL TIE HAM UP LIKE AN...”

He encouraged the public to finish his sentence, the large majority giving “andouille” as the answer, but a few funny ones said instead :

\- “SAUSAGE !”

\- “Who in there said sausage ?” said Cheese almost indignant, still smiling nonetheless, “Stay attentive !”

A short pause to let the laughters settle down a bit.

\- “No, an andouille, but what kind of andouille ?…”

\- “Indian andouille !” said the spectators in one voice.

He had made a full turn around Ham with the chains.

\- “Very good. Assistant, spin, I have a headache.”

Ham of course gave him a stern look with such nerve he had to ask this after circling her only once.

The latent stupidity of the cookie in the white jacket amused the spicy girl even more.

\- “Do you like it ?” asked Eggs benedict.

\- “Well at least, I don’t dislike it.”

\- “I do not dislike either, but this is not quite my kind of humor. I like when it is more dark and cynical, do you see what I mean ?”

\- “I think so, yes.”

There was a short silence from them, then, the salmon-haired cookie stood up.

\- “Enjoy the show while I look for an employee for our little business. I will come back once it is all set.”

\- “Alright, thank you.”

\- “You are welcome.”

And so he left.

Bad pepper took this occasion to whisper something to his teammate.

\- “ _Missy… somethin’s fishy with that guy..._ ”

\- “ _Yes, he hopes I’m gonna sleep with him in return for paying for me, I saw that clearly, don’t worry._ ”

\- “ _No, I mean somethin’ else... problem is I can’t put my finger on it, and I’m not sayin’ that because I don’t have any to begin with._ ”

\- “ _Really ?... Interesting...…_ ”

\- “ _But I’m sure I’ve heard his name somewhere before… can’t remember where or why, though..._ ”

Chili then kept watching the show while waiting for Eggs benedict cookie. He came back after the two humorists number.

\- “There !” he said as he sat down, “All is arranged. The manager will come see us after the next number.”

\- “I see. Once again, thank you.”

\- “The pleasure is mine, Miss Piri. Tell me, what are your thoughts on illusionism ? You must admit it is quite surprising that this art has persisted in our culture, don’t you think ?”

Ill intentioned or not, this man certainly was cultured ! If she wasn’t already playing a role, she would have feared to appear stupid. That being said, she believed that she knew what he was alluding to.

\- “...Do you mean, because we all have an ounce of real magic in us ? I don’t really know… not all cookies are capable of using that magic, so I don’t see how this is strange. Most humans weren’t magic either.”

\- “True, but unlike humans, magic is an inherent part of our culture, despite the fact some cookies are unable to use it, as you just mentioned. The humans gifted with magic, the witches and wizards, lived in a society separated from the non-mages. It must be said that for centuries, non-mages were so afraid of them that they could become very violent. All in all, the human culture was much more motley than ours, and not only for this reason in particular.”

\- “Yes. They really weren’t brilliant... It’s not surprising that they all died - if we put aside you know who.”

\- “Yes… I believe that the humans’ sudden extinction will remain a mystery. The strangest thing about it is, a lot of non-magical creatures have also fallen alongside them. This would lead anyone to think that only the non-mages were supposed to perish, and yet, the mages too have disappeared.”

This was indeed one of history’s biggest mysteries to this day. Chili had often heard of it with… a certain person...

She didn’t want to think about her at the moment...

It would be too painful...

Thankfully, it just so happened that the next show would clear her head !

\- “Ladies and gentlemen !” thundered the announcer’s voice, “While this would maybe feel redondant, prepare yourselves to see, this time around, a veritable illusion number ! Here comes the great and terrible Cinnamon cookie !”

As the curtains opened to an initially empty stage, our thief wondered if she’d heard that right.

Suddenly ! A cloud of sparkly orange smoke, soon revealing the cinnamon flavored magician, accompanied of course by their little lagomorph assistant.

The pepper girl couldn’t help but think aloud.

\- “Cinnamon works here ?”

\- “You know them ?”

She had forgotten Eggs benedict’s presence for a second.

\- “Um… yes ? In fact, I… I met them just yesterday...”

\- “...Is that so ?”

For some obscure reasons, he seemed to doubt. Chili felt that she was nervous, maybe he saw it.

\- “... Excuse me, the thing is... I haven’t met them in the best of circumstances... as a matter of fact, they saved me from a group of cookies that were sexually harassing me... Had they not been there… I’d rather not think about it.”

Technically, she wasn’t lying, she’d only swapped their roles in the story. The man’s expression barely changed, but the tone of his voice seemed sincere.

\- “Ah… I now understand your troubled look. I am sorry to hear you fell victim to such a thing.”

On stage, Cinnamon is all smiles, changing some parts of the decor into cards with a flick of his wand.

But what’s this ? Bunny stole the wand from him and made it disappear !

No matter ! The magician takes his hat off and takes a deck of cards out of it. He shows them clearly to the public, displaying the cards in his hand like a fan.

A movement from the wrist : no cards !

A movement from the other wrist : here they are !

Yet another movement from the wrist : a second deck ?!

He shows that the decks are different colours : red and blue. He shuffles them together, hiding them in the palms of his hands in such a way the public cannot see them anymore.

He concentrates, and seems to try to compress the cards in his palms.

He checks the result, smiles, then reveals there is now only one purple deck !

Then, like water gushing out of a fountain, the cards fly from his hands and towards the audience. Most end up in front of the stage, but a few go farther, up to the back of the hall.

One lands right in front of Eggs benedict. He picks it up and notices it’s a king of spade. He snickers.

\- “What is it ?” asked the one who wished to be called Piri.

\- “Oh. No, nothing in particular. A mere coincidence, I assume.”

and the show continued : balls changing colours, multiplying and disappearing when you least expect it. Cards again, this time changing size instead of colours, but appearing and disappearing just as unexpectedly. And finally, the traditional chain of scarves, but with a twist !

Bunny had thrown his little cinnamon bombs, one landing in Cinnamon’s hand. When the smoke dispersed, it revealed...

… A carrot ???

This makes Bunny’s mouth water ! So he took the carrot by the tops and...

Hey ! That wasn’t a real carrot ! It was a plastic toy !

Pulling on the tops revealed a chain of colourful scarves. Bunny kept on pulling, and pulling, and pulling, until nothing was left inside.

Or was it really the case ?

Cinnamon looked inside the hollow carrot. Seeing nothing, he brought it close to his ear and shook it.

Something was moving !

He turned the toy upside down and caught his wand which turned out to have been in there this whole time !

The magician and his assistant bowed as the audience applauded. The curtains closed and the duo left the stage for the common hall, wishing good luck to the artists that were next on the way.

Once at the lounge, after informing the artist following the ones Cinnamon saw in the backstage, they dropped onto the couch, Bunny settling himself on the armrest next to his cookie. A petty smile appearing on their face as they spoke to the other artists, looking into the distance.

\- “Guess who I saw in the hall.”

\- “Judging by the face you’re making and the tone you use,” said an acrobat, “I’d say Eggs benedict cookie, Am I wrong ?”

\- “No, that was him.”

\- “Whazzat _Eggs’-been-a-dick_ ?”

That was Fusilli who had entered the common hall and who, as usual, says things the way they are, hence the grotesque distortion of the aforementioned individual's name.

Cinnamon chuckled.

\- “I saw him at one of the tables in the back. I managed to throw a card his way : a king of spades.”

\- “Why a king of spades ?” wondered a danser.

\- “Because during the number I presented last month, there was this part where I cut a king of spades in half… at the head’s level.”

Exclamations and giggles. Fusilli probably was the one laughing the loudest. However, a singer panicked.

\- “But Cinnamon, aren’t you scared that he’ll, like, take it super badly ?! He knows you don’t like him, but-”

\- “I saw him pick up the card, and he seemed more amused than anything.”

Still laughing, the pasta cookie sat at the other end of the couch.

\- “Golly, Cinny ! Seein’ ya, no one would suspect that ya like dark humor ! Anyhoo, that makes me think : turns out I met ‘im in the corridors. He asked me t’ warn the boss that he has a friend who’d like t’ see Pepper candy’s cane. I found it weird, but I didn’t say a thing and just complied. What do ya think ? I wouldn’t be surprised if he lied and just wanted an excuse t’ see ‘im.. ”

\- “Hmm… You may be right, but there actually was someone with him. I couldn’t see her well, but she seemed pretty. I hope that means he will finally leave me alone !”

The magician then thought out loud.

\- “... But I can’t shake the feeling I’ve seen this girl somewhere before...”

\- “Maybe she’s just a regular.” said a musician.

\- “A regular who’d have waited all this time t’ go see the cane ?” Fusilli mocked gently, “Where did ya pull this from ?”

\- “When did he ask you to see Mr. Spangle ?” asked Cinnamon.

\- “Durin’ Ham and Cheese’s number. He insisted real hard that the boss only comes t’ see ‘im and his “friend” after yours.”

\- “I see... which room is it, today ? You must know that, right ?”

\- “Well uh… I think it was the storeroom N°7 or somethin’ ?”

\- “... Alright, good, thank you.”

Cinnamon got up and gestured for Bunny to follow them.

\- “Hey, where are ya goin’ ?”

\- “I’m going to check if he isn’t preparing anything weird...”

And check if they did indeed see this girl before.

After going through the basement’s corridors, the magician and their pet found themselves in front of the storeroom. They pressed an ear to the door, hoping to hear something.

The room was poorly lit : plenty of neon lights needed replacement. That being said, this wouldn’t stop the fact Chili pepper was about to see Pepper candy’s famous cane !

Facing Eggs benedict and her was Spangle Salt Shaker, floating on top of a case longer than it was wide. And on both sides of the case, security agents making sure no one would try to seize its content with impunity.

The thief sure understood that option fell through...

\- “Are you ready, Miss Piri-piri pepper ?” asked the pet.

She nodded.

Mr. Spangle gestured for one of the men to open the case.

The artefact was revealed. A shining black cane, with some silver engravings under the knob, the latter being set with a white jewel, cut like a crystal, but bigger.

Undoubtedly a diamond.

And Chili had only one desire : take it.

But she knew how to behave herself, and wait for another opportunity to get hold of it.

\- “...Wonderful.” she whispered.

\- “Isn’t it ?” said the manager, “Pepper candy was proud of it. I even believe that he came to consider it a lucky charm. Can we close the case ?”

\- “Yes… Yes, you can.”

\- “Good.”

The case was then closed.

Cinnamon and Bunny got away from the door when they heard the voice of their boss getting closer. They quickly hid in one of the adjacent corridors.

They heard the door open.

\- “At all events, I also hope that you like the show, Miss.”

\- “Well, what I’ve seen so far was very entertaining.”

This voice.

The voice of this girl.

Cinnamon was sure to recognise it !

The tone was very, very different… but the intonations couldn’t be mistaken with those of another cookie...

\- “Thank you. You should hurry if you don’t want to miss the rest of it.”

Footsteps going away, followed by a short silence cut by Eggs benedict cookie’s voice.

\- “If I may, it seems to me that the next number, which may have started already, is contemporary dance. It isn’t bad in itself, however this group of dancers has done better. So-”

\- “Oh, you know, the thing is... unfortunately, I’ll have to go back home. It’s starting to get late for me.”

\- “Ah… I see, understandable… But…”

The magician could have sworn they heard a faint exclamation coming from the young woman before the middle-aged man continued.

\- “Maybe do you still have some time on your hand ?... If you do, I would like to spend it with you…”

Cinnamon understood too well what was happening and didn’t bother thinking for a second before acting ! They got out of their hiding spot, throwing sparkling cinnamon powder on the two cookies in the corridor, making both cough.

During the fraction of a second that had preceded the orange smoke being thrown, Cinnamon clearly saw Eggs benedict touching the pepper girl in a way too familiar way. She had probably been too surprised to react.

The ginger rushed towards her and took her by the hand.

\- “Come with me !”

They pulled her out of the cloud and both ran as fast as possible.

The third cookie was stunned.

\- “What the- !” he coughed, “C-Come back here !”

The magician’s pet charged to slow down _Eggs’-been-a-dick_ a bit more by flinging his cinnamon roll bombs right in the face ! He looked at him crumbling to the ground like a turd and followed his cookie and the damsel in distress.

*

* *

*

\- “Holy tabasco !” exclaimed Bad pepper, “Even if we could’ve perfectly dealt with it on our own, that was nice of you t’ help Miss Chili !”

\- “Glad to hear it,” responded Cinnamon, “but I know the individual and I couldn’t just do nothing about it…”

The cookies and their pets had taken refuge in the magician’s dressing room. Bad pepper was floating nearby Chili pepper. She had sat on a chair and, elbow resting on the console, cleared the lock of hair over her right eye. She gave the other cookie her signature smirk.

\- “I guess we can say that we’re even now.”

\- “I guess so too.”

Cinnamon didn’t seem to be pleased to see Chili again. Or rather, not in this context. There weren’t a million reasons for a thief to come here, especially when said thief had asked to see a specific item.

They sighed.

\- “You do realise that, under normal circumstances, I should denounce the both of you, right ?”

The two bandits looked at each other, bearly impressed.

The spicy girl even took a mocking tone to answer them.

\- “You literally just saved me from a pervert. It would be disappointing that you’d then give me **and** my colleague up to a bigger danger.”

Considering the deplorable state of prisons, she mustn't have been wrong about that.

Once more, the magician sighed.

\- “Nevermind. In any event, you-”

Their phone rang. They apologized and picked up.

\- “Yes ?”

\- “ _Hello, Cinnamon ? It’s Cocoa. I am_ **_r_** _eally so_ ** _rr_** _y, but I have an issue that d_ ** _r_** _opped on me just_ **_r_** _ight now... I don’t think I’ll be able to accompany you home… Would that be a p_ ** _r_** _oblem ?_ ”

\- “Oh… Uh… The thing is, I…”

The cinnamon flavored one simply didn’t know what to say… There had to be someone to bring them home, otherwise...

Who knows if other stalkers were to come...

What if they couldn’t escape from them this time ?!

\- “ _Cinnamon ?_ ”

\- “Huh ? Uh- No ! It’s- it’s ok, I… I’m going to call Carol and see if she can do it.”

\- “ _Ok, good. Once again, I’m since_ ** _r_** _ely so_ ** _rr_** _y._ ”

\- “Don’t worry, it’s not your fault… I hope the issue you have will be fixed as soon as possible.”

\- “ _Thank you. I hope the same for you_ ** _r_** _s. Goodbye._ ”

\- “Goodbye.”

Ok… Now they just had to pray for Carol to be available, but the chances of it were very low.

What was her number again ?

\- “... Somethin’ wrong, Curly ?”

Cinnamon had almost forgotten the two others, and the nickname the pet pepper had just found for them brought them back to reality.

Nickname that, for some reason, their grumpy rabbit didn’t like one bit, which led him to dash right into Bad Pepper, shoving the latter.

\- “The heck is wrong with you ?! You want a piece of me, lump sack ?”

\- “Bad, calm down.”

\- “He started it !”

The illusionist came to take Bunny in their arms.

\- “Sorry about that... And yes, something is wrong. Someone was supposed to accompany me home, but she had a last minute hitch. I’ll have to find someone else.”

\- “Accompany you ?...” said an intrigued Chilli pepper.

\- “Yes… I was about to call somebo-”

\- “And why wouldn’t I accompany you ?”

Their eyes widened.

\- “You ?”

\- “Well yeah ! I suggested doing so yesterday, no ? I get that you refused then, I was… well, myself. But right now ? I’m not Chili pepper, tonight.”

She stood up and let her hair fall back over her eye, reassuming the persona she played as this whole evening.

\- “I am _Piri-piri_ pepper.”

Cinnamon and Bunny exchanged looks for a moment.

\- “... I think I would have said no if I were sure to have someone else available, but now...”

\- “There we go, then ! It’s decided ! When must you go ?”

\- “Oh… Well…” they check on a tiny clock on the console, “... I can leave right now.”

\- “Alright, so what are we waiting for ? We should go.”

Chili took Bad with her once more (he was still supposed to be a bag), Cinnamon retrieved their belongings and the four individuals left the room.

\- “Cinnamon cookie,” said _Piri-piri_ , taking the magician’s arm, “I can never thank you enough for what you did.”

At first, they didn’t understand what she was doing, then noticed some of their artists colleagues were discussing in the corridor.

\- “Ah...” they started, playing along, “I told you already : I couldn’t just let him do that. Eggs benedict is a cookie to be wary of.”

\- “Still ! I’d rather not imagine what he could have done to me...”

She rested her head on her partner’s shoulder.

This was getting… awkward...

\- “It’d be best not to, indeed...”

They then left the cabaret from the stage door. It was a little over midnight and the night sky was clear.

\- “Do you have to hold me like this ?” they whispered to her.

\- “Does it bother you ?”

They were about to say yes but… they actually wanted to say no ?

Why ?

\- “Uh… I was just wondering, that’s all.”

… That… must have been because of the cold weather… they did notice tonight was quite cold. And giving their arm to the spicy cookie kept them warm.

Yeah, that probably was the reason.

Like the day before, the streets were quiet, some more than others, but everything was fine at the moment.

\- “By the way, Curly,” suddenly said Bad Pepper, “do we have t’ understand that you really had no one t’ bring you back home yesterday ?”

\- “Actually… It’s the first time I ever asked.”

\- “Ah, so that got you the heebie-jeebies real bad, eh ?”

\- “Yes, we can say that.”

This bit of conversation might have seemed trivial, but Chili pepper got the feeling Cinnamon wasn’t convinced by what they said, which had also happened the day before.

\- “Hey,” she started, “I don’t wanna be indiscreet, but I feel like you’re hiding something.”

The illusionist turned pale.

\- “Um… Well, it’s-”

\- “Hey !”

A cookie going up the street in the opposite direction blocked their path. He spoke specifically to Cinnamon.

\- “Aren’t you the “great and terrible” Cinnamon cookie ?”

\- “...Why ?”

\- “Oh, nothin’ special… It’s not even personal in fact... But I know some peeps who’d like to get a closer look at you… a **really** close look, even...”

Cinnamon was too preoccupied by the individual in front of them to notice that other silhouettes were approaching from behind.

But not Chili. Neither did the two pets in fact.

\- “CINNAMON, WATCH IT !”

She let go of the strap attached to Bad in order to get her daggers out and jumped on the small group that was about to attack. Bad Pepper joined his cookie and Cinnamon Bunny gave a big headbutt to the cookie blocking the way.

Said cookie, after falling backwards, began hollering, visibly furious.

\- “THE F*CK IS THAT MESS ?! NO ONE TOLD US THEY’D FIGHT BACK LIKE THIS ! LET’S GET OUT OF HERE !!”

Effectively, the gang ran away without further ado.

The thief put her daggers away.

\- “Well damn ! At least that went down more quickly than yesterday ! You’re a weirdo magnet or what ?”

\- “... You don’t know how right you are…”

Her pet and herself turned to the magician who had a… sad and embarrassed look in their eyes.

\- “Hold up…” the pet pepper squinted, “You’re sayin’ that what happened yesterday wasn’t the first time ?”

\- “No… far from it…”

\- “Oh please, you’ve got to be kidding !” exclaimed Chili, “And for how long has this been going ?”

\- “I… I’d say five months.”

\- “Five ?! And it’s only now you’re asking to be taken back home ?! At least tell me we’re not the only ones who know you’ve been harassed for the last five months !”

\- “No. My friends know about it… They tried all they could to help...”

\- “Ok, and the cops in all this ? I don’t like ‘em but they’re not too stupid, so surely they can do something, right ?”

\- “They could… if it wasn’t for the fact it’s a different group of people each time...”

\- “D-… different people each time ?...”

The two partners in crime caught that there was something _really_ fishy about it.

\- “So…” continued a discouraged Cinnamon, “if no one can help me… what am I supposed to do ?”

\- “Hey, hey, hey !” she held them by the shoulders, “Don’t give up when the fight isn’t even finished yet, ok ? That thing you just said, about it being a different group each time around, that sounds a lot like somebody paying random dudes to do that to you ! Do you get it ? This is not a coincidence !”

\- “Somebody-... You think so ? But who ? And why ?”

\- “That, I dunno, only you can tell. You need to think about it.”

\- “Actually,” suggested Bad, “I think you should even “investigate”, if I can call it that, on your side, see if there isn’t anybody who’d be able to do that kind of stuff.”

Somebody who would be able to do this ? Put that way, Cinnamon had no clue who could even do such a thing.

You had to be crazy to foment such a plot.

In any case, they nodded.

\- “Yeah, I’ll see what I can do.”

\- “That’s what I wanted to hear !” exclaimed Chili, “Ok. Should we continue on our way home ?”

A good dozen minutes later, they had finally arrived at the magician’s home. Cinnamon was at the door, their pet next to them. They turned towards the disguised thief.

\- “Uh… Do you plan on coming to the cabaret tomorrow ?”

\- “Yes, It’s likely. As long as I avoid the other guy, it should be fine.”

\- “He won’t be there tomorrow. He’ll probably come back on saturday however : every numbers will be renewed.”

\- “I see… But, why do you ask ?”

\- “Well…”

They rubbed the back of their neck.

\- “What I’m going to say will sound stupid, even for you… or your acolyte… but as a matter of fact, I trust you.”

Chili felt a spark lit up in her heart. She was the first surprised by it. However, she softly laughed.

\- “Yes… That’s stupid... But thank you.”

\- “You’re welcome.”

A small silence, awkward for them more than for her.

\- “And… assuming that… I still have no one else besides you to take me home ?... Would you mind ?”

\- “Not at all. Quite the opposite.”

Cinnamon smiled.

\- “Well… Thanks… See you tomorrow, then ?”

\- “Yes. See you tomorrow, cutie.”

And with that, she walked away.

Cinnamon entered the house with Bunny. They leaned against the door after closing it.

\- “Yeah…” they sighed, “I must be really stupid to fall for her charms...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad I finally posted this english translation ! I hope you liked it ! And now for some little bonus :
> 
> The three humorists were inspired by real french humorists. Can you guess them ?
> 
> [ ](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/14/g34k.png)  
> [ ](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/14/s7ul.png)  
> [](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/14/fnov.png)  
>   
> [](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/14/tq1j.png)  
> [](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/14/akks.png)
> 
> Here's also what Chili looked like with her disguise.  
> [](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/31/6s7t.png)


	2. Semper fidelis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the long awaited chapter two ! A million thanks to my sister as well as my friend NeemSo for helping me to proof read this ! 
> 
> Enjoy ! ^^

A university student’s modest apartment. At first glance, no one was here, and while the cookie living here was absent for the time being, a soul was indeed present. On the desk inside the bedroom was a cube plugged into a power outlet. This brown coloured cube with a circular screen on one one of its sides was none other than a pet : Jellyco Cube.

Officially, the cookie tenant of this flat, Caramel, didn’t have a pet. However, who would suspect that this introverted math boy typically geek could be the proud and intrepid Hero cookie ? No one.

To idle away the time, waiting for his batteries to be fully charged, Jellyco had connected himself to the network to see if there was anything new about the events from three days ago.

He found a rerun of the news broadcast hosted by Coffee cookie.

\- “On November 12th, a robbery took place in one of the most expensive jewelry stores located in the city center. The inspector in charge of the case, Sugar coated cookie, suspected from the start that it could only be the doings of the elusive Chili pepper cookie and her pet Bad Pepper. As the investigation progressed, it turned out to be the truth. The most compromising proof being a video taken with a cell phone by an eye-witness. The video does not show the very moment of the crime but actually takes place a few moments later, as the two thieves face the surprising consequences of their actions. Here is the video in question :”

The video was of poor quality, which was predictable, but its content did prove to be surprising. The confusion of the person filming was obvious as they let out expressions such as “Oh my God !”, “I can’t believe it !”, and so on.

Despite the darkness of the night, one could distinguish on the rooftops the shapes of the thieves as well as two other cookies with their pets, trying to apprehend the bandits.

\- “Oh !” thought Jellyco, “It’s us ! Interesting.”

Two of the figures were indeed his and Hero’s. The two others belonged to Ninja cookie and Little Ghost, with whom they often teamed up these days.

Ninja didn’t really seem to appreciate Hero, but working with him didn’t bother him that much as long as he didn’t have to “step out of the shadows”, as he would put it himself.

Ooh, speaking of that, if he saw that broadcast, then he must be furious to know he was caught on tape...

The entrance door in the adjacent room opened : Caramel was back. The latter looked at the pet through the wide open door of the bedroom.

\- “Hi, Jellyco.” he said after closing the door behind him, “Are you done recharging ?”

\- “I only have a minute and forty-two seconds left before being charged a hundred percent.”

\- “Very good.”

The cookie entered the room and put some of his stuff on the bed, then sat at the desk, getting books and binders out of his backpack.

\- “How was your day, Caramel ?”

\- “Not too bad. I think I did good at the math test and the other classes went down smoothly. Well, maybe not the latin class. Why did I choose this language again ? It died long before the mages even came to these lands.”

\- “I’ll assume this question was rhetorical. However, latin is the base of many spells and incantations used by the mages. Maybe some knowledge in latin would prove useful if we ever face the Witch.”

Caramel had just remembered that he in reality chose that course out of pure curiosity as he had never heard of this language before having to pick his optional classes. What Jellyco had said was very interesting to know.

\- “... I should keep this in a corner of my mind, even if a person more familiar with magic would be better at dealing with her. Oh ! By the way...”

He reached out into his bag to get a very clearly altered hard-drive.

\- “I was able to repair your motion detector unit during my spare time. I think I even managed to improve it a little.”

\- “Ah, good. I must admit it’s really disturbing to see things moving without being able to calculate distances correctly.”

\- “I… don’t think I can imagine what it must feel like, but trust your words. Do you want me to put it back now ?”

\- “Affirmative ! Do I need to shut down ?”

\- “Just cut the power in the secondary circuits, it should be enough.”

The top of the cube opened, revealing all his electrical components. The cookie got ready to work and put the drive back, taking a few tools in a drawer and adjusting his glasses.

\- “By the way,” began the pet, “how was Nori today ? Have you seen him ?”

\- “Ah... Nori… Yes, I saw him. He wasn’t in a good mood.”

\- “I indeed suspected it to be the case. Not too long before you came back, I saw the newscast, and thought that if he saw it, he was more than likely furious with himself.”

\- “You have no idea how much. When we were in the cafeteria, Cherry blossom talked about it and showed the video on YahToub. When he saw it, Nori started saying that Ninja cookie wasn’t a true ninja because... Uhg, I don’t remember the details, but there was something about becoming one with the shadows, the dishonor of being caught red-handed, and other very codified ninjutsu stuff, you know ?”

Caramel paused.

\- “And I wanted to reveal to him I knew he and Ninja cookie were one and the same… But how am I supposed to when he reacts like this just because he got caught on camera ? Not to mention he wasn’t alone anyways, we were six on this roof ! Of course that six people fighting each other on a rooftop wouldn’t stay unnoticed, even at night !... I’m really scared of his reaction if I were to tell him.”

\- “He’ll need to know soon enough, though... Maybe… Maybe you should start with the fact you are Hero cookie ? This should make the news a little more receivable, no ? Maybe he will even admit himself that he is Ninja before you even tell him you know already if you reveal yourself.”

\- “Ah, what an idiot I am sometimes ! You’re right ! I’ll try this next time.”

Despite the subject of the conversation making the cookie a bit nervous, he could reconnect the hard-drive to Jellyco Cube’s main unit without encountering any issues.

\- “There ! You can restart your circuits.”

The cube closed itself and his screen displayed “system reboot”. Not even five minutes later, the pixelated face showed up again.

\- “So ?”

\- “Ah… I feel like I can calculate more parameters at the same time... In fact, I’d even say my RAM has increased by 20% !”

\- “Perfect !”

Caramel held Jellyco tight in his arms.

\- “... You know, I’m glad you didn’t suffer more damages than that, last time. Honestly, I don’t know if I would have been able to reprogram you as you are if your operating system had been damaged... With the same personality, I mean...”

The pet started to gently laugh.

\- “I am really touched, Caramel… But that’s the thing, I can be repaired after serious damages… Not you...”

\- “... Such is the heroes’ way.”

\- “And we walk that path together.”

\- “True.”

Caramel let go of Jellyco and closed his fist.

\- “Fistbump ?”

Jellyco displayed the picture of a fist.

\- “Fistbump !”

Caramel lightly put his own fist against the picture on the screen. The two then joyfully laughed.

*

* *

*

\- “Damn, dude,” said Dino-sour, “y’ know a lot about shinobis. I know y’ ve got origins from the Archipelago, but still ! I wouldn’t know half of what you know if I were born in the same conditions as yours !”

Nori was putting books away on shelves while his friend talked, the latter being peacefully seated at a table not too far, Jellysaur on his lap.

\- “It’s because I’m really interested in the culture of the cookies from the Archipelago.” he responded, finishing to put the books away, “I do intend to go over there one day in order to reconnect with my roots. Meanwhile, every book, every documentary, everything I can find about the Archipelago makes me feel closer to my origins.”

Once the books were in place, he joined Dino. An amusing thing to note was that, while the two cookies had very distinct clothing styles, there was no doubt that the both of them were quite eccentric to say the least !

When Dino-sour was a pure punk with his striped slacks, his many black bracelets, his black tank top with a flashy pattern and his blue haircut halfway across the mohawk and the crew cut, Nori was more… “couldn’t care less”. Dark green bob cut, a pastel yellowish orange top with long sleeves which the large collar showed his right shoulder, and purple pants with suspenders, one of them neatly tucked under the top, the other merely hanging from his left hip.

In short, two different cookies, yet so close in some aspects.

\- “Yeah,” said the sour cookie, “I think I can get where you’re coming from... But other than that, to go back to what you were saying about Ninja cookie, I think you’re harsh with the guy.”

\- “Harsh ?”

\- “Yeah, I mean… Helped or not, fighting crime is not nothing ! What would you do in his place ?”

Oh. Boy. If he knew !

Nori already was in said place and didn’t know what to answer except of course that he, well, didn’t know.

BAM !

Their conversation was cut short by the dull sound of someone falling down, followed by the cries of a child. All this noise made Jellysaur run away and hide under the shelves where Nori had put the books.

Let’s clarify that Dino-sour and Nori are supervisors in a primary school and were currently watching over children that were waiting for their parents to come and get them.

Namely, the crying child was Onion, whose stuffed rabbit had been snatched away from her by a slightly older kid, known to be very disruptive. By the little girl’s side was her pet, Onion Fish, trying to console her. By her other side, confronting the boy, were Apple, Green Apple Rabbit and Dino-Egg, the latter having done the work the adult cookies’ should have been doing.

\- “WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU ?! WHY DID YOU PUSH HER LIKE THAT ??” yelled Apple, “YOU HURT HER !”

\- “I don’t care !” said the boy, “I wouldn’t have pushed her if she’d let go of the plushie !”

\- “She didn’t want to give you her bunny.” began Dino-Egg, in an authoritarian tone, “Give it back to her right now or I’ll have to tell your parents what you did !”

\- “No ! Now it’s my plushie ! And I don’t have to listen to you ! You’re just a pet !”

\- “In that case, you’ll have to listen to  **us** .”

Nori and Dino had gotten closer and were staring at the kid, arms crossed.

\- “Look, you can either be a good boy and give it back to her, or you’ll be punished accordingly and your parents will know about this.”

\- “I won’t give it back ! She cries all the time anyway ! That won’t stop her from being a big sissy who’s scared of ghosts !”

\- “ _ That’s enough ! _ ”

With no warnings, Onion Fish sprayed a spurt of onion juice on the little gremlin's head who then ran away crying, leaving the rabbit on the ground.

\- “Fish !” exclaimed Dino-Egg, “I understand your reaction, but you can’t just do that !”

\- “ _ I couldn’t care less. _ ” answered the fish with their spectral voice, “ _ This pest deserves much more to cry than Onion. _ ”

Dino-sour picked up the stuffed rabbit and gave it back to the purple haired girl.

\- “Here, your little bunny.”

\- “Th-... Thanks…” she said, still in tears, but much calmer now.

Apple got closer.

\- “Are you ok ? He must have pushed you really hard for you to cry like that !”

\- “It… It didn’t hurt... But… but the voices are louder when I don’t have Mr. Bulb with me…”

\- “The voices ??? What are you talking about ?”

\- “Blackberry says that… it’s the voices from beyond…”

\- “Bee-yound… what ???”

\- “... The ghosts’ voices…”

\- “Oh ? Ghosts ?? Like Little Ghost, Ninja cookie’s pet ???”

\- “Ninja… who ?”

At least one kid in the entire school didn’t know who was Ninja, it seemed. And Apple was ready to explain everything to her !

The adultes started to talk amongst themselves.

\- “ _... That being said, I am willing to apologize to his parents after explaining what he did... I think they’ll understand. _ ”

\- “Good.” The flying egg was glad to not have to deal with this problem.

Speaking of parental figures, the indignant voice of a woman could be heard from the hallway where the kid had run to.

\- “WHO MADE MY LITTLE ANGEL CRY ?!”

Dino-sour and Nori winced.

\- “Oh no… Don’t tell me it’s one of those...”

\- “I think so. We’re screwed.”

So enters the one who we shall call, “the entitled mother”.

Holding her son’s hand, she went straight to the two young men, furious.

\- “You !” more authoritarian would be impossible, “What happened here ?”

\- “Well,” began the algae cookie “the thing is your son wanted to steal this girl’s stuffed toy, and-”

\- “I do not care about this ! What I want to know is why I found him crying ?”

\- “I was getting there… It’s the girl’s pet who, wanting to protect her, sprayed onion juice on him.”

Onion Fish was about to apologize as they intended to, but the mother suddenly expressed the most profound mix of disgust and horror when she noticed the fish’s presence.

\- “AN ONION-FISH ?!” she wailed, “THAT LITTLE PARASITE IS A PET ?! HOW CAN YOU LET IN HERE A CREATURE THAT FEEDS ON NEGATIVE EMOTIONS !!!”

\- “ _ What ?! But what are you- _ ”

\- “DO NOT TALK TO ME, MONSTER !”

Fish had absolutely no idea on how to react. That sure was the first time they ever had to deal with such a shrew ! Dino-sour tried to calm things down.

\- “I think there’s a misunderstanding, ma’am. Onion-fishes don’t feed on negative emotions, but, uh, well, it’s true they like to, um… swim in tears ? But-”

\- “HA !” she looked triumphant, “You see ! That’s the same thing !”

\- “And that girl cries all the time !” exclaimed the kid.

Once again, the mother got offended. Dino-Egg came to the other pet’s defence.

\- “If you think they swim in this girl’s tears then I should tell you it’s not the case. It was true before they became her pet. But ever since, they can’t do that any longer as they now feel all the negative emotions you thought they ate. Their friendship made them incapable of swimming in her tears as it became unbearable.”

\- “I DON’T CARE ABOUT WHAT THEY DO OR DON’T TO THAT GIRL ! THAT THING ATTACKED MY SON SO THAT IT COULD BATHE IN HIS TEARS !”

\- “I just told you they did this to protect their friend !” said a baffled Nori.

\- “ONE DOESN’T EXCLUDE THE OTHER ! AS COMPENSATION, I DEMAND THAT THIS CHILD GIVES HER TOY TO MY SON ! A CRYBABY LIKE HER DOESN’T DESERVES IT !”

\- “No !”

Apple and Green Apple Rabbit got between the woman, who was ready to get closer, and Onion, who was holding her stuffed animal very tightly.

\- “You can’t take him away from her ! Mr. Bulb protects her from the mean ghosts she hears !”

\- “Ghosts ?” this worthless mother laughed out loud, “Come now ! Don’t say stupid things ! Ghosts don’t exist !”

\- “I beg to differ, madame...”

Everyone turned to the room’s entrance. A maid with a gothic aspect had arrived.

\- “Blackberry !”

The little Onion smiled -while tears were still running- out of relief when she saw the newcomer. The entitled mother gave a haughty look at Blackberry.

\- “Are you her mother ?”

\- “A legal tutor.”

Blackberry calmly walked with both a certain elegance and a lightly unyielding dignity toward the one she could easily consider her daughter. She gave her an affectionate smile.

\- “Did your day go well ?”

All the girl did to answer was nod. Indeed, nothing in particular had occurred prior to the boy picking on her. The mother of said boy attempted to complain to Blackberry about what had happened. 

Blah blah blah, parasitic fish, blah blah blah, why does she cry all the time ? Blah blah blah, give me that toy !

Without turning to face the shrew, the berry flavored one simply said this :

\- “Madame, does your son suffer from night terrors caused by psychic powers too strong for his young age ? Does he hear or see entities that no one else can perceive ? I highly doubt it.”

As a matter of fact, the mother and her son obviously were common cookies, which meant they had very few magic within them, unlike Blackberry and Onion, their amount of magic automatically putting them in the epic class.

The entitled mother lost her temper once again, saiying this was discrimination !

\- “ _ Madame _ …” her tone was still neutral, yet much sinister, “Your son has  _ nothing _ to envy this little girl… But you do not want to understand this…  _ do you _ ?...”

Blackberry slowly turned, revealing a dreary and menacing face.

\- “However… I could  _ easily _ show you how it is…  _ to feel the presence of the dead _ .”

A strange aura surrounded the maid, four ethereal forms seemingly manifesting by her sides. The harpy howled in terror, dragging her offspring -who actually found the event pretty cool- with her as she ran away as fast as she could.

\- “YOU’LL HEAR FROM ME AGAIN !!!”

This was the last thing to be heard from her before the sound of a slamming door echoed. The cookie with the blue shock of hair burst out laughing so hard he started wheezing.

\- “Pff- Hhh- ha ha ! That face she made ! Oh, that was beautiful ! H- h- h- !”

\- “Ha, that sure was something !” said Nori, a little worried, “... I hope you won’t have problems with her, Mrs. Blackberry.”

She shook her head.

\- “I have not threatened to hurt either her or her son. I have threatened to forcefully open her eyes.”

\- “Oh, people like her would rather die than see the world don't revolve around them !”

\- “That is correct.” she said, laughing softly, “Such a sad fate to have your soul stuck in a tunnel.”

Apple looked amazed by the little ghosts around Blackberry, and clearly wanted to play with them. But the violet haired woman had to bring Onion to her esperologist, a specialist in psychic abilities she saw every week to help her master her powers.

The little blond girl was a bit disappointed that she couldn’t play.

\- “A-... Apple ?” shyly began Onion, “Um… Would you… would you want to come play at the manor this week-end ? Right, Blackberry ? She can come, right ?...”

\- “I see no reason not to, but her parents must first agree.”

\- “I’ll ask my mom !” exclaimed Apple, “And I’ll tell you tomorrow if she agrees.”

Onion smiled.

The two children said goodbye to each other and Blackberry was about to bring the girl and her pet out of the school. But the little girl with hair between red and violet stopped walking at Nori’s level. She softly raised her head.

\- “... Say, Nori… Do you sometimes feel like you’re not alone, even when you are ?”

The algae cookie got confused at first, but...

\- “... Why ?”

His tone showed his concern. The maid gently put her hand on the girl’s shoulder.

\- “Worry not, Onion. The spirit by his side is not malevolent. Far from it.”

With this, they got out, leaving the others somewhat surprised.

\- “Oh ! Nori !” suddenly said Apple, “You know what that means ? You have a guardian angel !”

\- “Ah,” he said, embarrassed, “looks like it, yeah.”

\- “Maybe it’s one of your ancestors from the Archipelago !” added Dino-sour, “If that’s true, then there’s no doubt you’ll go there one day, he he !”

\- “I do count on that anyways !”

The two adults started laughing.

Apple and her pet joined other kids to play, then Nori said to the sour cookie and the winged egg that he had to make a phone call real quick and that he’ll be right back.

He went through a corridor to go to the men’s bathroom, thinking no one would be there, which was indeed the case. He stayed quietly in a corner of the room, in the door’s dead angle, thinking about what Onion and Blackberry had said.

Then, he heard a murmur.

\- “ _... It was me they were talking about, were they not ? They felt my presence, didn’t they ? _ ”

\- “Who else other than you, Little Ghost.”

The spectral pet became visible. He was seated on Nori’s shoulder and appeared more anxious than he usually was.

\- “ _ What if they end up realising I’m your pet ? They’ll sooner or later understand you are Ninja cookie, won’t they ? _ ”

\- “Even if that’s the case, I don’t see Mrs. Blackberry yelling this such things from the rooftops, even less so for Onion. Not to mention she hadn’t even heard of Ninja until Apple told her, so...”

There was a small silence.

\- “No, I don’t think we have to worry about them. And… at least, you received the nicest of compliments because of it.”

\- “ _ D-Did I ? _ ”

\- “Yes. Didn’t you hear what Apple said afterwards ?”

\- “ _... Oh ! _ ”

The little ectoplasmic cheeks turned red.

\- “ _ Me ? A guardian angel ? _ ”

\- “Come on, Ghosty, I doubt there would have ever been a Ninja cookie without you… Or maybe there would, but it wouldn’t be the same...”

Nori gently strokes the small ghost’s cheek.

\- “I wouldn’t have lasted long on my own.”

The ghost became even more red, which amused the cookie.

\- “ _... Thank you, Nori. _ ”

\- “No, I should be thanking you.”

*

* *

*

Clever…

These two cookies were clever, and that, the Inspector Sugar coated could not deny it...

In her hands were the reports containing every known information on the “avengers” Hero cookie and Ninja cookie. To say these reports were meager would be a euphemism, the two barely filling a page each.

**_Name_ ** _ : Hero cookie _

**_Secret identity_ ** _ : Unknown _

**_Gender_ ** _ : Masculine _

**_Flavor_ ** _ : Unknown _

**_Magic classification_ ** _ : Unknown _

**_Pet_ ** _ : Jellyco Cube _

**_Date of appearance_ ** _ : Unknown _

**_Observations_ ** _ : Hero cookie wears a high-tech caramel syrup suit, equipped with a jetpack and a blaster integrated to each arm, making it impossible to determine if it is indeed his flavor or a way to mask his real one. The suit also seems to be powered by energy mineral mint. _

_ Our estimations indicate he could be around twenty-five and thirty years old, and seems to also have the muscular mass of a person who regularly works out for an hour per day. While all of his combat abilities result from his physical aptitude and his suit, it is highly probable that he belongs to the epic magic classification. _

_ His actions denote a fearless and irreprochable personality, as well as a great pride to serve Justice. _

\- “ “Great pride to serve Justice” ? Pff ! He feels more pretentious to me...”

**_Name_ ** _ : Ninja cookie _

**_Secret identity_ ** _ : Unknown _

**_Gender_ ** _ : Masculine _

**_Flavor_ ** _ : Unknown _

**_Magic classification_ ** _ : Rare _

**_Pet_ ** _ : Little Ghost _

**_Date of appearance_ ** _ : Unknown _

**_Observations_ ** _ : Ninja cookie perfectly matches with the traditional image of the shinobi. Blue outfit, masked face - revealing however green eyes, small built, great agility and adaptability. His weapon of choice is the shuriken, to which he is seemingly able to throw a dozen at once thanks to his magic abilities. Still thanks to said abilities, he is also able to make several leaps in the air, and it is impossible to determine his flavor. Given his frequent use of magic, it was easy to determine thanks to an auragram that he belongs to the rare magic classification. _

_ Our estimations indicate he could be around twenty and twenty-five years old. _

_ His actions denote the typical attitude of the traditional shinobi, that is to say not leaving any traces indicating he was responsible for such and such actions. While his recent association with Hero cookie made him divert from this path, he does his best to not bring attention to himself, even if it means his colleague could take all the credits. _

\- “Hmpf ! False modesty…”

Sugar coated flung the two reports on her desk and took a sip of a coffee darker than night. For some reason, the bitterness of the brew appeared to be capable of calming her down.

She sighed as she put her mug back on the desk. Why had these idiots felt the need to meddle with this case ? That would only make things more complicated ! If only she and the other officers could know who they are and if they truly are on their side...

The door to her office opened. She was about to protest when she realised it simply was her pet, Handcuff Scorpion. He was delicately holding papers in his claws.

\- “I found the reports of the previous robberies committed by Chili pepper and Bad Pepper before the case of the jewelry store. The Sergeant Cop and I have checked them and, unfortunately, it would seem that their modus operandi has changed ever since they left Du-”

\- “That, I have no doubt of it.” she responded straight away, “However, I’m certain we can find a link between their current pattern and the previous one. And once we find it, we’ll have them cornered. Put them here.”

Scorpion placed the reports in a corner of the desk, noticing by the way the ones about the avengers, completely crooked compared to every other objects neatly organised on the plane surface.

\- “Nothing useful, is there ?”

\- “Absolutely nothing.”

\- “Bah, I really doubt it would be necessary to know more about them anyway.”

\- “They tried to apprehend thieves. By this alone, they are now involved in the case.”

\- “Maybe, but they’ve never interfered with us, far from it.”

\- “I don’t trust them...”

\- “Like with most people, including you.”

She didn’t respond, she just took another tiny sip of her coffee. The pet changed the subject.

\- “By the way, among the papers I brought, there is also a missing person report.”

The cookie raised her head, looking at him with a certain apprehension.

\- “Another pet ?”

\- “Unfortunately.”

She knocked her fist down on the wooden furniture.

\- “Damn it, they’ve been disappearing en masse this past three weeks ! Who could be doing this ?!”

She fished the report form out of the pile of paper and carefully read it. She grimaced more and more as she read, taking note of all the similarities between the missing person and all of the other victims of the recent petnapings.

All of these pets were objects or partially object-like. Never entirely animal-like in the instances where the pet had such traits. These pets usually also had the ability to speak, and the majority of them were of the epic class. Some were of the rare class, but none of the victims were of the common class.

Once the similarities of the missing pets were highlighted, the petnappers’ motivation was all too clear to the eyes of the forces of order...

\- “The bast*rds...” she put the paper away in the case file, “We must find at all cost the culprits before we discover the corpse of one of these pets !”

\- “... Yes…”

It was impossible for Sugar coated not to notice the concerned tone Handcuff Scorpion took. He looked down, lost in what were visibly very unpleasant thoughts.

Ordinarily, Sugar coated was a person with a heart as cold as ice. But for Scorpion, who was the only one she could truly call a friend, this ice melted like snow in summer. The real problem she had when it came to express kindness was that she never knew how to do it...

\- “... Scorpion ?... It seems to me that you are… worried…”

\- “... Aren’t you too ?...”

As a matter of fact, Scorpion himself could become a target… They both knew this.

\- “... I am.”

She gestured for him to come closer. She then gently held him in her arms and affectionately stroked his head. She always had the feeling to do it wrong when she was like this with the pet, but this was the best she could do. In reality, she didn’t have to worry about this, as Scorpion greatly appreciated how she showed him affection, as simple as it was.

This short quiet moment was suddenly interrupted by the sergeant Cop cookie who opened the door to the office wide.

\- “My most sincere apologies for entering unannounced, Inspector, but it happens that one of the missing pets has been found, and he and his cookie friend have just arrived to give evidence !”

\- “Is this a joke ?” said the inspector, dumbfounded.

\- “I wouldn’t dare, ma’am !”

Sugar coated let Scorpion float out of her arms before taking the case file.

\- “Let them enter.”

Cop cookie let by the victim, a wooden cubic spinning-top and his friend, who pervaded the room with a sweet scent of vanilla and candle. Indeed, on the head of this young lady was a candle that could not be put out and the melted wax was forming her hair.

The inspector invited them to take a seat in front of her desk, and took in the file the informations regarding the victim.

**_Name_ ** _ : Spinning Top _

**_Gender_ ** _ : Masculine _

**_Date of awakening_ ** _ : 17/12/2966 _

**_Magic classification_ ** _ : Epic _

**_Cookie_ ** _ : Candle cookie _

**_Disappeared the_ ** _ : 24/10/2986 _

The rest of the report indicated that he was one of the firsts to disappear, back when it was impossible to know this investigation would become a case of serial abductions. His return could be a good sign : whatever they were doing to these pets, the abductors seemingly had no intentions of killing them. But even with that, if the culprits’ mobile was the one the police suspected, there was still a risk of it happening by accident...

\- “Good,” she took a tape recorder out of a drawer, “Sergeant, you may stay if you wish to, but close the door first.”

He obeyed, staying in the room but his back to the door. Sugar put the recorder down and turned it on.

\- “Mr. Spinning Top, Miss. Candle, I first want to thank you for coming. I can imagine that the events of those last weeks must have been trying for the both of you. Therefore, I will start with this simple question : how and when have you escaped, Mr. Spinning Top ?”

\- “I…” began the pet, “I don’t think we can say I escaped, madame... I actually believe I got released…”

\- “I found him unconscious at my doorstep just yesterday, Inspector.” added the vanilla flavored cookie, “He wasn’t wounded but when he woke up, he was very, very tired… as if he had got all his energy drained.”

\- “Hmm… I see. Could you describe to us what your captors looked like ?”

\- “He is-... He-...”

Strangely, the top had difficulties to talk. The inspector tried to help.

\- “ “He” ? So this is a man we are talking about, right ?”

\- “Y- Yes.”

\- “A cookie, isn’t it ?”

\- “Yes.”

\- “How old approximately ?”

\- “I-... He…”

Once again, the words would not come out for some obscure reason... She had an idea of what was wrong.

\- “... Would you say, in his thirties ?”

\- “No.”

\- “In that case, less or more ?”

\- “More.”

\- “His fifties ?”

\- “Less.”

\- “... So a man of roughly forty years old… Could you repeat this ?”

\- “P- Pardon ?”

\- “Try to repeat that your captor is a man in his forties.”

\- “The-... My-... He’s a-...”

She signals him to stop.

\- “Mr. Spinning Top, I’m afraid he put on you a spell rendering you unable to speak of him, and possibly also about what happened when you were overthere. Do you remember what he did to you ?”

\- “... Yes…”

\- “Could you try talking about it ? This is only to make sure of it, if you do not feel ready to talk about what he made you go through-”

\- “Madame, I  **want** and I  **need** to talk about what happened… But… I think you’re right… I cannot talk...”

Spinning Top was on the verge of tears and Candle cookie did her best to console him. Sugar coated looked at Handcuff Scorpion. She had no other choice but to ask him directly if the theory she and her team had about this case was right, but still wanted her friend’s opinion on this. Reluctantly, he gave her his approval by a light nod. Looking back at the victim, she took a deep breath.

\- “Mr. Spinning Top… Has he extracted magic from you ?”

Tears ran down the engravings of the wooden pet.

\- “... Yes… Yes, that’s what he did !...”

Candle cookie held her poor friend tightly in her arms. While she did expect something horrible had happened, she did not expect anything like this !

The inspector sighed.

\- “If you wish to, we can postpone this testimony until later…”

*

* *

*

\- “Oh ! Cinnamon cookie ! I didn’t expect you to be here.”

Chili pe-, no, sorry,  _ Piri-piri _ pepper had just arrived in front of the  _ Moulin à Poivre _ which was soon going to open when she saw the magician not too far from the establishment’s entrance. They simply smiled at her.

\- “Please, just call me Cinnamon. Follow me.”

This confused her a little when they walked towards the back of the building.

\- “But… the entrance is-”

\- “You’re a friend. I’m inviting you.”

She then understood they wanted to let her through the stage door. She followed them. Incidentally, she was surprised by the fact they had called her a friend, even if it internally made her smile.

\- “Are you sure this won’t cause you any problems ?”

Cinnamon whispered in her ear.

\- “ _ What would be a real problem for me is knowing you would have paid with fake money. _ ”

\- “ _ Huh ? _ ” she said, surprised, “ _ But how- ? _ ”

\- “ _ I heard this morning that they have found fake coins in yesterday’s receipts. I came to the conclusion it could only have been you two. _ ”

Now that was quite embarrassing for the spicy girl... On his hand, Bad Pepper so badly wanted to say “touché, Curly !” but couldn’t allow himself to in hand bag mode.

Once they were inside, the eyes of the few artists and other employees passing by turned to them. Some were surprised, others got a slight smile from this. This was a first ! Nocookie had ever seen Cinnamon cookie with a “guest” before. That was unlike them.

The illusionist felt they would all tease them about it tonight...

\- “I’ll escort you to the hall so that you can take a seat.”

\- “Aww, I’d really like to stay a little bit with you !” she wrapped her arms around one of theirs, “Besides, the show won’t start before long, will it ?”

They got embarrassed by her action, but… not as much as they had yesterday when she did the same thing.

\- “Alright,” they smiled a bit as they sighed, “if this is what you want. I have to go get Bunny, he’s in our dressing room.”

\- “Ok, I’m following.”

All they had to do was take the hallway on their right to reach the dressing rooms. In front of the door, they heard a feminine voice that Cinnamon recognised to be Snip-Snip’s. They saw when entering that she was talking with Bunny, however she stopped when they appeared.

\- “Oh, Cinnamon !” said the scissors, “That’s perfect, I was talking about-”

She noticed the young woman by their side.

\- “Oh ? Good evening ! Would you happen to be the Piri-piri pepper Cinnamon has talked about ?”

\- “Well, yes, that is me.” she giggled before turning to the magician, “So you talked about me, huh ?”

\- “I had to explain to the others what had happened yesterday with Eggs benedict, so of course.”

\- “Really sorry for what happened by the way.” added the pet, “This man thinks he’s allowed everything !”

Chili thought for a moment.

\- “So he did this to others ? If that’s the case, then why can’t you just ban him from the cabaret ?”

\- “Oh, believe me, miss, we often thought about it, but the boss says it would be disastrous to ban one of the wealthiest and most influential clients… You see what I mean by that, do you ?”

He could easily tarnish the reputation of the  _ Moulin à Poivre _ …

\- “... Yes, I do see…”

\- “And then again, we’re lucky ! The boss made it clear to him that there are things we cannot tolerate and, astonishingly, Benedict seems to make do with those warnings.”

\- “Or at least,” commented Cinnamon, “he pretends to. Anyway, let’s not talk more about him, it makes me sick. Bunny, we must get ready in a bit.”

The rabbit noded and joined his cookie, the latter taking a few things with them before going back to the door. The cookies and the pets left the room and went in the direction to the foyer, located in the basement. Cinnamon turned to Snip-Snip.

\- “By the way, didn’t you want to tell me something earlier ?”

\- “Ah yes ! It’s about your costume. We had a little problem and we’ll need you again for some adjustments.”

\- “I see, no problem.”

\- “Costume ?” asked Chili.

\- “Yes, it’s for the new number this saturday-”

When looking at the peppery girl to talk, Cinnamon noted that something was missing.

\- “... Piri, where’s your bag ?”

\- “Oh, I left it in your room. You don’t see a problem with it, do you ?”

Yes this was a problem, because said “bag” could now go wherever he pleased ! None of these two had abandoned the idea to get Pepper candy cookie’s cane.

The magician didn't say a thing, this would have looked suspicious not only for themself but also for Chili and Bad Pepper. Far from them the idea to help the thieves, but they didn’t want them to get caught either...

So now that the pet pepper was alone in the room and free from the fake bag strap, he found a way to go inside the air ducts. The plan was to get to the cabaret manager’s office, hoping to learn there where the cane could be. To do this, two options : either search the office if nobody’s there, or listen to eventual conversations about the artefact.

The sounds coming from the hall were echoing through the ducts as Bad Pepper was going up to the second floor. Most of the vents lead directly to the hall, then, progressing further into the ducts, he found the control room. He concluded that he wasn’t far from the office and found it pretty quickly.

The office was empty : if he wanted to search, this was now or never !

He got out of the air duct. No security camera either it seemed... From the get go, the chances of the cane being actually hidden here were slimmer than ever. He still lifted all the paintings and other frames on the walls to see if there were any safes hidden behind, which was not the case. He attempted to look into the drawers and other furniture compartments, but all he found was paperwork and other things that were neither important or valuable.

He thought for a moment... The chances of there being any indications of where the cane was written on paper were low, doing this would be too stupid... However, one of the insignificant objects in the room might open a secret compartment ? Maybe not, but it was still more likely than writing such important information on a loose sheet !

He tried his hypothesis with a small statue on the desk : nothing happened. This was when he heard noise outside the room.

In less time needed to say “nobody knows”, Bad Pepper returned into the air duct and closed the vent, now waiting to see who was entering. This was not the manager of the  _ Moulin à Poivre, _ but apparently a security guard. Maybe he was just doing a round ?

Wrong. The guard lifted the same statue to look under its base. He lightly nodded before putting it back on the desk then left.

Intrigued, Bad Pepper got out of the duct to check the base himself. There were some sort of small numbered wheels like the ones that can be found on padlocks. The series of four numbers that the wheels were showing was 0529. It probably was a code and he had no idea of what it could possibly mean. The guard, however, perfectly knew... The pet took the risk of following the cookie in a black suit, doing his best not to be seen by anyone pacing the corridors.

He followed him to the basement, and the guard passed the door to a dressing room. Bad Pepper hurried to find a vent to know what the guard was about to do. Not without difficulty, he managed to sneak in in time to listen to most of the conversation between the guard and an artist that still was still preparing himself.

\- “It is here.” affirmed the guard, looking inside the case.

\- “Of course !” said the artist, as he did stretchings, “That’s what I said. Nocookie came to bother me ever since this evening, so...”

\- “I was only following the protocol.”

\- “I know, I know ! No problem. I perfectly understand.”

\- “Right. I’ll stay in the corridor to invigilate. If anything happens, warn me right away.”

\- “Oh, well I have to go anyway ! I’m the first one to go on stage.”

\- “Ah, alright.”

The guard had already closed the case when he said these words. He pushed it under the console, the underneath being hidden by a tablecloth that was nearly touching the ground. The two cookies then left the room, leaving the path clear for the thief they didn’t suspect the presence of.

In the most silent way possible, Bad Pepper opened the air vent and got out. He directly went to fetch the case under the console and opened it.

The cane was here.

Refined and gleaming.

Especially the jewel forming the handle.

And that was the most important thing that interested him and his coworker !

He tried to pull the jewel off the cane, but he stopped... something was wrong with that jewel... The pepper took a closer look at the presumed precious stone...

\- “ _ Oh, what in the- ! _ ” he mumbled with gritted teeth, “ _ That’s not a diamond, that’s a f*ck*ng solid white sugar crystal ! _ ”

That was when the door opened.

\- “Yeah,” the artist was talking to the guard, “I forgot to take-”

Whatever could be that forgotten thing the artist wanted to take, he certainly did not expect to catch a thief in the act ! He yelled :

\- “THE CANE ! CHILI PEPPER COOKIE’S PET IS HERE AND IS HOLDING THE CANE !”

Bad Pepper let go of said cane and fled to the vent before the security guard could apprehend him.

\- “Too bad,  _ boludos _ ! Tonight will not be the night you caught Bad Pepper ! Gah ha ha ha !”

The guard refrained from swearing and took his walky-talky, alerting his colleagues.

They searched every corner of the building, even sending pets in the air ducts, but nobody could find the thief. It’s as if he had vanished. The police had also arrived on the scene to investigate : despite the absence of a theft, there still had been an attempt.

All of the artists were in the foyer, waiting to know what would happen.

\- “Do you really think Chili pepper cookie is in the building ?” asked a dancer.

\- “There’s no doubt !” answered an acrobat, “She and her pet always work as a duo.”

Speaking of Chili, she was glued to Cinnamon, feigning fear.

\- “Maybe I shouldn’t have left my purse in your room... The pet was searching a room, wasn’t he ? What if my purse was no longer there ?”

\- “Do not worry, Piri...” that game did not amuse the magician, “He was looking for a very specific object... He wouldn’t have searched in a purse...”

Cinnamon was still pretending for her, but they really would have prefered that none of this happened in the first place. Not only were they blaming themself for letting the two bandits do their shenanigans without saying a word about it, but they mostly blamed themself for inviting... No, it’s Chili specifically they had invited to come back… No, no, no, these two would have come back regardless, invitation or not.

But… they could have just ignored Chili… couldn’t they ?...

…

No.

Cinnamon didn’t understand why, but no, they couldn’t ignore the thief. They had admited it first : it was stupid to trust her.

It was stupid to find any kind of charm to her... The disguise she was wearing must be the cause. The first time they saw her, there was none of this.

It had to be the problem.

\- “Hey ! Cinny-boy ! What’s on your mind, kiddo ? You’re as pale as a sheet !”

As usual, Fusilli cookie only pick up on what everyone could see but didn’t speak of. Cinnamon looked at the humorist.

\- “Ah ? Uh... No, nothing, I... I don’t know, I feel a bit nauseous, but it should pass, I think...”

\- “Oh... I see. I hope ya didn’ catch the same thin’ Taffy did : Snip-Snip told me it was nasty.”

\- “Yeah, she told me that too.”

\- “Taffy ?” questioned  _ Piri _ .

\- “One of our costume designers. He’s been sick since monday.”

\- “And it should be said that he’s badly sick !” added Fusilli, “It took ‘im suddenly, like that ! I swear no one would've guessed it with how in shape he was this sunday.”

\- “Maybe it’s because he gave his all that he then fell sick.”

\- “Hmm... Could be.”

In the middle of this relative calm, the strong voice of a policeman was thundering from one of the hallways.

\- “WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE MANAGED TO ESCAPE FROM THE BUILDING ?!”

\- “Th-th-that’s what I said !” responded Snip-Snip’s stammering voice, “He-he-he esc-c-caped through a v-v-v-v-ent that l-l-lead to the outs-s-side ! C-c-c-cinnamon Bunny t-t-t-t-ried t-t-t-to get him, but b-b-b-b-b-”

\- “That’s enough.” interrupted a policewoman with a cold voice, “Sergeant, go join the officers outside and make sure to comb through the area.”

\- “Yes, Inspector !”

The footsteps of someone walking away could be heard. The inspector speaked to the pets again :

\- “Is there anything else you’d like to report?”

A few seconds passed, then footsteps again, this time getting close to the foyer.

Sugar coated cookie entered the room. She swept the cabaret employees with her eyes, seemingly looking for a specific person in the crowd.

\- “I thought Mr. Spangle Salt Shaker was supposed to be here. Could someone tell me where he is ?”

The artist to whom belonged the room -now crime scene- responded :

\- “He most likely went to check if the cane was intact.”

\- “And yet I told him not to get anywhere near it.” she said, rolling her eyes.

\- “… You know, along with this cabaret, this is all he has left of Mr. Pepper candy... Surely you can understand he must care a lot about it, right ?...”

The inspector stared at the artist for a moment, without saying a thing, before weakly tilting her head, as if she were to nod but decided against it. She was about to go back when she noticed the young woman with flamboyant hair. The latter played dumb and looked behind her to see if there was anyone there.

Sugar coated walked to her.

\- “Who are you ? You clearly aren’t one of the employees.”

\- “Um... no, I’m not. I was invited by my friend.”

Once again, the spicy girl was holding the magician’s arm, who chose to simply nod.

\- “If you are a customer then why aren’t you in the hall ?”

\- “I just wanted to stay with them a little before the show. There’s nothing wrong with it, is there ?”

The cold gaze darkened.

\- “Remove that lock of hair from your face. Now.”

Against all odds Chili complied, much to Cinnamon’s surprise. She moved the lock out of the way, showing the right side of her face.

No scar above the orange eye.

The inspector’s expression turned back to neutral.

\- “What is your name ?”

\- “Piri-piri pepper cookie.”

Sugar coated said nothing. All she did was order the woman to join the main hall as soon as possible before leaving. Once her back was turned, some of the employees whispered about how cold she was. A feeling she left to many people.

\- “Well...” sighed the one who wished to be called Piri, “I suppose that I should listen to her. I’m sorry, Cinnamon.”

They gave her a sad look and a weak forced smile.

\- “You don’t have to be… Would you want me to escort you ? I… I’d also like to talk about something...”

She was a bit surprised. But truth be told, she also had something to tell them...

\- “Alright.”

The two cookies left the foyer and were walking up to the hall. The corridors were nearly deserted, but Chili decided to murmur, staying as close as possible to Cinnamon.

\- “ _ So ? What is it ? It’s… It’s because of all this mess, huh ?...” _

\- “ _ Yeah... among other things… Can I ask a question first ? _ ”

\- “ _ The scar, is it  _ ? _ I covered it with make-up before the police arrived. _ ”

\- “ _ Oh... _ ”

They were about to ask how, as she didn’t seem able to carry any kind of makeup with her. But since they know magic tricks, they thought she herself must know pickpocket tricks.

\- “ _ You adapt quickly to every situation, it seems... _ ”

\- “ _ Not every single one, believe me. In fact… if I could’ve done things differently, you wouldn’t have been involved in all that... _ ”

She was avoiding their gaze as she spoke, she however gave them a quick timid look before finishing her thought.

\- “Sorry… For real...”

Was she really ? The magician wanted to believe it, but...

This is Chili pepper cookie we’re talking about.

\- “ _... I’m sorry too. I don’t really know why I... _ ”

They found it difficult to phrase their thoughts.

\- “ _ Listen, I don’t really know how to react around you… I’m either an absolute idiot, or it’s you who makes me confused like that, or maybe both for all I know. So… again, I’m sorry, but if you come here tomorrow… It would be better if it no longer was my problem. _ ”

\- “ _ I won't be able to come back tomorrow anyway. _ ”

\- “ _ Why? _ ”

There was a hint of disappointment mixed with surprise in their voice. Not even noticing this detail, the thief just laughed.

\- “ _ I gave my “name” to Sugar coated cookie. She was clearly suspecting me, so she  _ **_will_ ** _ check if there is a Piri-piri pepper cookie who looks like me in the police’s database. She won’t find any and will ask for the building to be put under surveillance. So if I come back as I am now... _ ”

\- “ _ Ah... Of course. _ ”

One problem less it seemed.

Even if Cinnamon will still need to ask someone else to come pick them up tomorrow night...

The rest of the evening was much more calm, the show going as planned, even with the police present as they only stayed as a precaution. Our thief was obviously scared that, maybe, the inspector had called the police station and asked a colleague to check Piri-piri pepper’s identity. Not only that, but she was also worried for Bad Pepper : usually they never get separated like that. Oh, he was resourceful, she perfectly knew this ! But still...

At least, the show took her mind out of it a little. Unsurprisingly, these were the same numbers as yesterday. When it was time for Cinnamon’s, Chili had the feeling they were putting even more energy into it than last time.

How were they doing such tricks ?... It would be great if they could show her how to-

No, Chili shook that idea out of her head. She was not going to get them involved in her business again, in no way or another !

Cinnamon was holding the purple deck of cards, and like yesterday they flew out of their hands, landing every here and there in the hall. One of them ended up on Chili’s table, something she did not expect to happen again. It was a queen of diamond. This made her laugh : a feminine figure associated with a diamond ? That might as well be her. She took the card, smiling. Had they done it on purpose ? When she flipped it she got even more surprised : a message was written on the back.

_ Bunny knows where your pet is. _

No way… they  **did** do it on purpose !...This little magician truly was clever.

Sometimes later, as the next number had begun, Cinnamon joined Chili in the hall.

\- “May I sit down ?”

\- “Of course.”

They took a seat, a little restless for unknown reasons. They spoke in a hushed voice.

\- “ _ So, you saw the card, right ? _ ”

\- “ _ Hard to miss it. You’re skilled. _ ”

\- “ _ Um... thanks. _ ” they said with a cough.

\- “ _ So, your rabbit knows where Bad went, huh ? Could you give me details on that ? _ ”

\- “ _ From what I understood, when he was in the air ducts with the other pets to look for him, he… “missed his shot” when attacking him. Which opened a wait to the outside. _ ”

She slowly nodded, a smirk forming on her face as she realised that Cinnamon Bunny had helped Bad Pepper escape.

\- “ _ He’s clever for a strong-headed one. _ ”

\- “ _ I’m mostly surprised that he even did what he did since... they don’t really like each other, but, yeah. He can be when he wants. But that’s not all : Bad told him he plans on, well… coming back in disguise, apparently ? _ ”

\- “ _ In disguise ? _ ” she knit her brows, “ _ I don’t see how he plans to do this… I mean, technically, he was already in disguise alongside me, but on his own ?... _ ”

Cinnamon noticed a waiter was coming their way, probably to serve other customers nearby, and stopped whispering.

\- “Other than that, Piri, what do you plan on doing once back home ?”

Apparently the magician did well, as they could have sworn the waiter had looked their way for a second.

\- “Oh, uh, well...” she attempted, understanding what they were doing, “I will… probably… um...”

No, seriously, what did rich kids do these days ?

\- “... Uh, nothing, probably just go to bed ? Ah ha ha...”

\- “Ah, uh, yes, I guess the evening has been quite long for you, so, uh... Eh he he he...”

And just like that, they were both nervously laughing. Cinnamon told themself they should have chosen another topic. Fortunately, Chili had another idea.

\- “Tell me, what made you want to become a magician ?”

\- “Oh... Well... As a child I watched magic numbers on TV. And Pepper candy cookie was my idol. I couldn't believe that this wasn’t…  **real** magic… Anyone can become a magician as long as they have the techniques. And that I found fascinating.”

They paused and observed the hall for a bit.

\- “I never would have thought one day I’d be here, at the  _ Moulin à Poivre _ .”

Chili looked at them, smiling… but that smile was sad.

\- “I understand what you feel... I know this may sound weird given… what I do… But… I also have a role model… even if… he wished I hadn't followed the same path he did… he told me this countless times… And yet, here I am. Anyway...”

She stared at her hands resting on the table.

\- “At least… it reassures him to know I’ve never… that I never reached a point where I… where I truly harm people… unlike him...”

The waiter from earlier came back to them, and put two cocktail glasses on the table. The young woman stuttered.

\- “Uh, excuse-me ? You must be mistaken, I didn’t order anything.”

\- “I know,” responded the waiter, “it’s on the house.”

\- “Is it ???”

The waiter then turned to Cinnamon.

\- “I hadn’t expected you to finally consider accepting an offer, Cinnamon cookie. Good luck !”

And off he went, not even leaving time for the magician to protest. Chili gave them a visibly confused look.

\- “An offer ? What was he talking about ?”

They were becoming as red as their spicy friend’s hair.

\- “Oh my God... There’s a big misunderstanding… He thought I… um...”

They tried to pull themself together and not succumb to that awkward feeling.

\- “Well, how to put that ?... The thing is… some of the artists in this cabaret accept to do some things with the clients who are willing to pay for that...”

\- “... Some... “things” ?”

Cinnamon nodded. Chili thought for a moment, then suddenly realised what that meant.

\- “Do you mean… tricks ?”

\- “Yes, that’s the idea...”

Now was her turn to become as red as her hair.

\- “Oh... I’m surprised that this kind of thing is done here...”

\- “That surprised me too the first time they told me.”

\- “And so… You never did it ?”

\- “No. I wasn’t interested. I make enough with my magic tricks anyway.”

\- “Pff- “magic  **tricks** ”, ha ha ha !” she giggled.

While that pun had been unintentional, Cinnamon was happy to see there was at least one of them laughing at the situation.

\- “What’s worse is that this waiter isn’t even the only one to think that there’s, uh… something happening between us… I say this just in case any of my colleagues come asking you questions or anything else. They wouldn't stop teasing me earlier.”

Still giggling, she gave them a thumbs up as a way to say there was no problem.

They talked a bit more, enjoying the cocktails that were brought to them before leaving. They made sure to make a detour through Cinnamon’s room so that they could get some of their belongings as well as Bunny.

Of course, the few police officers they met didn’t suspect a thing and the two cookies and the pet could leave with no issue. Speaking of pet, the officers seemed to still be on the lookout for Bad Pepper, and were unsuccessful in finding him. Apparently, wherever he was now, he was already far away from the  _ Moulin à Poivre _ , and this for a while now. As they got farther away from the establishment, walking through the streets lit by the lampposts, the thief shared her concerns :

\- “Hey, um... Bunny ? What did you mean when you said that Bad wanted to come back in disguise ?”

The bunny shook his head, he didn’t know. Cinnamon explained a bit more in detail what they understood from their pet’s words.

\- “He only repeated exactly what he was told. Truth be told, he expected you would know what to make of it.”

\- “Ah... I still hope he won’t actually come back there now that we’re gone.”

The night sky was riddled with little clouds here and there, barely able to conceal the light from the moon. Everything was calm as the trio progressed to return to the magician’s home.

At some point, they saw a cookie going up the street in the opposite direction to their’s. Remembering yesterday, they were going to pretend nothing had happened while still being on their guard. Once at their level, the cookie stopped in front of them, not necessarily looking to block the way, and said this simple sentence :

\- “ _ Buenas noches, amigos _ .”

Needles to say they first were disconcerted by being addressed to not only in spanish, but also being greeted with a polite phrase, and that was not the end of it. They then found there was something strange with his appearance… Of course, he looked like any other cookie, however they… had the feeling they knew him...

\- “Oh,  _ Dios mio _ !” finally exclaimed Chili pepper, “Is that you, Bad ?”

\- “He he he ! In the dough, missy !”

\- “Wait, what ?!” said Cinnamon, eyes round like saucers, “But how ??”

The one claiming to be Bad Pepper pulled a small chain from around his neck, revealing a tiny tube he was wearing as a pendant. The wooden tube was sealed with a corck and had runic inscriptions carved on it. All became clear now.

\- “Oh, of course,” began the magician, “a glamour !”

\- “But, Bad,” the thief was confused, “where did you find it ?”

\- “Oh... Here n’ there.” replied the pet now cookie, “I found it yesterday and thought it’d be useful sooner or later. I was right !”

Under this appearance, Bad had dark red hair with strands sticking out almost everywhere. We could also see that the strands coming from the top of his head were green, and his eyes were yellow ocher. He was wearing a tank top the same red as his hair, black pants and boots, and two belts similar to the ones Chili usually wore. He wasn’t any taller than the two cookies, but was well built and could take on a tougher looking fella than him no problem. One interesting thing was a tatoo on his left arm : the pattern looked like the one he had on his bandana. He didn’t have said bandana, by the way. His cookie got intrigued by the tatoo.

\- “Cool ! Did the glamour do this too ?”

\- “‘Looks like it. And it’s a real one, not like my scar.”

Cinnamon and Bunny had indeed got the feeling that it was nothing but marker on his right eye, but before they could say anything, the pepper exclaimed :

\- “Oh yeah, by the way, missy ! I must tell you somethin’ very important. It’s about the cane.”

\- “Really? What is it ?”

He held her by the shoulders, hoping that would help her stand the shocking revelation he was about to tell her.

\- “The jewel on the cane’s a fake : it’s crystallized sugar !”

\- “ _ QUÉÉÉÉ _ ?!  _ Por favor, dime que es un chiste _ !!”

She was visibly shook as this news made her ask if it was a joke AND that she started speaking in the native language...

\- “ _ No, en serio _ .” confirmed Bad, this was serious.

On their hand, Cinnamon burst out laughing, which set the spicy girl ablaze.

\- “ _ POR QUÉ TE RIES _ ?? Uh- I mean- WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING ??”

\- “Ha ha ha ! Sorry, sorry, but, it’s just… Did you  **really** think that the accessory of a magician was made with such a precious material ? Ok, I know that Pepper candy claimed to everycookie that his cane’s jewel was among one of the most pure and crystalline gems when he was on stage, but we’re talking about a master illusionist, there ! Making people believe what’s not true is the basis of illusionism !”

Bad Pepper got bitter at this comment.

\- “Oh,  _ sorry _ for not knowin’ the tricks of the trade like you, Curly !”

\- “No, really, sorry if I give off the impression I’m making fun of you, but- pff !”

They continued to chuckle. Cinnamon Bunny looked at the other two, shaking his head, as if to say : “No but, really, don’t mind them.” Chili pepper just sighed.

\- “So... uh, Cinnamon ? Maybe we could continue our way home, hmm ?”

\- “Yeah, 'still need t’ get you home, don’t we ? You wouldn't like t’ be left behind, would you ?”

All of a sudden, the laughter stopped.

\- “Huh ?! No, no, no ! Let’s go !”

*

* *

*

\- “Ah... So the inspector blew your cover up, ey ? What a pain !”

\- “Or at least, she suspected I wasn’t who I seemed to be, yes. But she must already have checked by now...”

The two thieves had just escorted the magician and their assistant back home and were now heading out of the city. Bad Pepper was looking at the stars.

\- “Bah, at least, now that we know that the cane isn’t worth it, we don’t have any reasons t’ go back t’ the  _ Moulin à Poivre _ , so...”

\- “Yeah... When you put it that way, yeah...”

He noticed his colleague’s pensive tone. Her head was low, with a resigned yet disappointed expression on her face.

\- “Ok, missy, what’s wrong ? Afraid t’ not see ‘em again or somethin’ ?”

\- “Huh ? Who ?”

\- “Ah, c’mon ! Y’know who.”

\- “Ah, yes, yes... Cinnamon...”

Alright, Bad Pepper was not stupid, and he got what must be happening in the young woman’s head.

\- “... Y’know… It’s not because they’re gonna ask help from someone else that they have t’ know we’ll be here too... We could check on ‘em from afar, like the night we met ‘em, y’ see ?”

Chili’s gaze lightened up.

\- “You’re right.”

He smiled, glad to see his cookie was feeling better.

It was at this moment he saw in the distance a cookie, under a lamppost in the corner of the street they were taking, seamingly waiting for someone. Bad stopped, signaling Chili to do the same and squinted his eyes to better see that cookie from afar.

\- “ _ Say _ ,” he whispered, “ _ didn’t we see that guy somewhere before? _ ”

She observed the individual too. It took her a good dozen of seconds, but she remembered the first time they saw that guy.

\- “ _ No way… It’s the leader of those little thugs who were chasing after Cinnamon when they bumped into us. _ ”

The partners in crime gave each other a knowing look. If this guy did follow orders like they thought, he was soon about to spill his guts ! They got closer, nonchalantly. Without fail, the guy saw them coming, but had no idea of what was yet to follow. Bad Pepper was square with him.

\- “Hey, Kid, I heard that you’ve been messin’ around with one of my pals. Does Cinnamon cookie ring any bell t’ you ?”

The one being questioned became pale, but did not show his fear.

\- “And if I say yes, what are you gonna do ?”

\- “This !”

The pet now cookie grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against the wall of the building near the light they were under. This weekend thug couldn’t move, and Chili pepper took over for the interrogation.

\- “You got paid to harass Cinnamon cookie, didn’t you ? Who’s your boss ?”

\- “Y-y-... You really think I’m gonna tell you, floozy ?”

\- “My, my, once again, someone doesn’t know who he’s dealing with.”

She pushed aside the hair covering her right eye and wiped with one hand the makeup hiding her scar.

\- “You really need to learn not to insult the wrong people, kiddo !...”

\- “Oh... Oh, sh*t !”

He tried to set himself free, with no luck. He was now really panicking.

\- “So ?” she continued, “Are you going to spit it out or not ?”

\- “But- but- but- but- I dunno who it is !”

\- “What d’you mean you don’t ?” growled Bad Pepper, “‘Have nothing better t’ do but f*ck with us, huh ?”

\- “But that’s true ! I don’t know his name ! Don’t know his face either ! He always wears a mask when we do business ! Th- th- th- th- the only thing that could be close to a name would be how people he deals with call him !”

\- “By what do they call him, then ?”

\- “Th-... The... The Collector !”

The pepper got stunned for a moment.

\- “... Y’ said the Collector ?”

\- “Ah... Ha ha !... You... You know how dangerous he is, huh ? Ha ha ha !”

He let go of the cookie, the latter falling down and knocking the back of his head in the wall out of surprise. Chili pepper did not understand her friend’s reaction.

\- “Bad ? What’s the matter ?”

\- “I’ll explain later, missy. Let’s not stay here.”

He grabbed the young woman’s hand and ran.

The two thieves were already out of sight when the pain in the back of the thug’s head considered letting him think again. Without getting up, he looked on the right and the left.Then, he attempted to calm down, closing his eyes and letting his head rest on the wall he had bumped into. 

It was then that a hooded and masked figure appeared at the street corner.

\- “ **You have greatly disappointed me, Risotto...** ”

The cookie jumped when hearing his name.

\- “M- Mr. The Collector ! I- I- I- I- I’m sorry ! They forced me !”

\- “ **Yes... I saw... Fortunately you did not know anything more about me… You are like those parrots who repeat everything they hear without wanting to shut it...** ”

The Collector stepped even closer.

\- “ **Furthermore... I still haven't found a punishment for your failure from two nights ago… What do you think I should do to you for not bringing me the object of my desires ?...** ”

\- “C- c- c-... Couldn’t you give me another task to do ? I- i- i- if I fail again, you can do whatever you want to me !”

\- “ **... Really ?... Now this is quite bold of you… The problem is you are simply not suited to get that other object I wish to obtain… No… This will have to wait… What cannot wait, however...** ”

Risotto hadn’t noticed this, but two figures similar in every way to the Collector had seized him, preventing him from moving or talking.

  
\- “ **... are some desires... You do not have an extraordinary physic, but you are far from being repulsive... And... you so kindly offered me to do whatever I wanted to you… Believe me… I will not deprive myself of it...** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing in perticular to say, so here's what Bad Pepper looks like as a cookie.  
> [](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/36/euhg.png)
> 
> As well as Ninja's casual self : Nori.  
> [](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/43/3l9w.png)
> 
> And last but not least, Sugar coated and Handcuff Scorpion.  
> [](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/49/431e.png)


End file.
